One Tree Hill: Season 9
by OTHNaley123
Summary: My version of Season 9. Nathan and Haley learn a shocking family secret that could possibly destroy everything.  More of the plot inside. PLEASE READ
1. Season 9 Plot

**Dear Reader's, this is my version of Season 9 of One Tree Hill. **

**One Tree Hill: Season 9**

This Season, Nathan and Haley learn a shocking family secret that could destroy their family. Brooke and Julian struggle adjusting to parenthood and it all gets worse when one of their boys falls ill and the outcome could destroy Brooke and Julian. Clay and Quinn decide to take their relationship to the next level. A few old faces return to Tree Hill and a new face will appear that will have ties to the Scott Family.

We will see A LOT of Naley and Brulian as a couple.

Author's note: I hope you all will read. The story is better than it sounds. lol.


	2. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey readers, I will be updating "An Affair To Remember" shortly, so be on the lookout for that. This fic is my ideal Season 9 and there are plenty of twist and turns in this. I think you all will love what I will do and for those who will ask "Will we see some Lucas and Peyton?". Yes, we will but not right away. Rachel is back and she is now a changed woman. Dan is coming back for a few episodes. Deb is back and now living in Tree Hill. Brooke and Julian will face troubles this season when one of their twins comes down with an illness. I will post the episodes in parts. It's possible each episode could very well end up between 10 to 13 chapters each.

Here is the plot for my first episode for my Season 9.

**9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"  
><strong>In the Season Premiere, Nathan and Haley and Jamie celebrate Lydia's first birthday with family and friends and they learn a shocking secret that Deb has kept hidden for all these years when she moves back to town. With their blossoming careers, Julian starts looking for nannies for the twins and it leads into a heated arguement with Brooke who is against the idea. Clay makes an interesting proposal to Quinn. Meanwhile, Rachel comes back to town with different priorities.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

The sun shined over the quiet town. Businesses were starting to open up for the day. People were either getting up and getting ready for work or to start their day. While everyone was getting up to start their day the young man that played basketball on the River Court had been up longer than that.

Nathan Scott laid in bed next to his wife asleep as an alarm beeping filled the room. He groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He was in no mood to get up this early and by this early he meant 6am but he knew both of them had to. They had to set up for their daughter's first birthday party, all the workers were coming at least by 8am and setting up the moon bounces and everything. They both wouldn't have to get up this early if they had put up the decorations and everything last night like they originally agreed on but things sort of went another way instead between the couple. He felt his wife move over close to him and rest her on his chest.

"I really don't wanna get up this early" Haley mumbled still half asleep.

Nathan put his arm around Haley "I know me neither" he looked down at his wife "But I sure don't regret last night either" he smirked.

Haley opened her eyes and looked up at her husband and chuckled "Me neither" she said.

"Good" Nathan kissed his wife passionately on the lips.

Haley smiled and kissed him back. She groaned when the alarm clock started beeping again "Ok" she pulled away and sat up "We need to get up" she reached over husband and shut off the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I'm gonna go check on Lydia" Haley said. She got up out of bed and put her robe on before leaving the room.

Nathan climbed out of bed and followed her to Lydia's room.

Haley stood at Lydia's crib watching her sleep "It's hard to believe Lydia is already a year old" she smiled as she felt Nathan standing behind her watching their daughter.

Nathan stared at his daughter as she slept "Yeah it is hard to believe my little princess is growing up" he said.

Haley smiled "Yeah seems like only yesterday she was born".

"I remember that day I was playing with her and we just sat there on the floor with me playing with her toys and than she stopped playing and stared at me and right out of nowhere she said dada" Nathan smiled "I always remember that day".

Haley smirked "Yeah I remember. You practically went around and told everyone" she chuckled.

"What can I say I was surprised when I heard her say that. I always thought she would say mama first instead of dada considering i'm gone most of the time" he said. Lately for the past few months Nathan has laid off the traveling since he and Clay hired another person to do the traveling the majority of the time.

Haley pulled the covers over her daughter's body and started to walk away "Do you know what time Jamie is coming home from Chuck's today" Haley asked.

Nathan and Haley both allowed Jamie to spend the night at Chase's apartment since Chuck was staying there while he mom was getting help for her addictions. "Chase told me last night he'll bring them back before the party starts" Nathan said.

"Ok well I'm gonna take a shower" she smirked as she left Lydia's room.

"Hmm" Nathan smirked "Should I" He stood there in he room for a minute "Oh what the hell" he mumbled and left the room and as he went to join his wife in the shower.

Brooke Davis ran her hands through her hair as she walked into the twin's bedroom which filled with crying. "JULIAN. Get in here and help me" Brooke groaned as walked over to the crib and picked up her son Davis. She rocked him in her arms as she tried to get him to calm down. Brooke walked over to her son's Jude's crib "Shhh" she told him as she rubbed his stomach "Daddy will get you in a minute" she told him as she rocked a crying Davis in her arms.

"What the hell" Julian groaned rubbing his eyes as he walked in the twin's room "Must you scream like that" he added.

"Just get Jude please" Brooke groaned as she walked out of the room holding Davis in her arms.

Julian watched Brooke leave the room and sighed. He picked up Jude from his crib "Shh buddy it's ok. Daddy is here" he held his son in his arms as he tried to calm him down.

Brooke sat on the couch as she was feeding her now quiet and calm 4 month old son a bottle. The twins were now four months and neither of them were sleeping through the night yet. She knew that Jude would have trouble sleeping through the night since he had gas problems but she couldn't understand Davis at all. Jude suffers from colic. She watched as Julian came into the family room holding Jude "How is he" she asked.

Julian had got Jude to calm down a bit but not much as he was still crying. "I think he's hungry. I already changed his diaper" he said.

"Don't give him no formula. Use the water with some rice cereal. Sometimes that helps" Brooke told Julian.

Julian went to the kitchen to fix Jude a bottle.

Brooke reached over the remote on the coffee table and turned it on. She felt bad she was being a bit of a bitch to her husband this morning. They were both usually so stressed since the babies kept them up a lot and not to mention their work kept them busy. She flipped the channels looking to see what was on TV as she held her son, Brooke stopped flipping the channels when she ran across Full House playing on Nickelodeon. She looked down at her son "This used to be one of mama's favorite shows when she was little" Brooke smiled.

"Do you want anything while i'm in here" Julian asked his wife from the kitchen.

Brooke smiled. How can he be so nice in the morning when she was acting bitchy to him "No. I'm fine".

"Alright" Julian said. He came out carrying a now calm Jude as he fed him his bottle. Julian sat down on the couch next to his wife.

Brooke looked at Julian "I'm sorry for being a bitch" she sighed "I'm just tired and It's jus..." she started to say but felt Julian put his index finger on her lips.

"It's ok. I know, Brooke. You don't need to explain" he said in a sincere voice.

Brooke smiled reached over and kissed her husband passionately on his lips.

Julian kissed her back.

Brooke rested her head against her husband's shoulder as the sat they fed there sons and watched the TV.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 2 :)**


	3. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 2

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Thanks for the great comments. They really motivated me to write more. **

**Don't worry fans I am proof reading Chapter 9 of An Affair To Remember and I will post it later today, so be on a look out for that. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Here is Part 2 of my Season 9 of One Tree Hill.**

**9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

The airport was busy as usual. People starting exiting the plane and going to luggage claim or reuniting with family and friends. The long hair red head walked off the plane and into the crowded airport. She looked around noticing all the familar places she recognized there. She walked through the airport to baggage claim where she claimed her suit case. She was happy to finally be home, she needed a change from where she was. A change was what she needed in her life and that was definitely what she was doing. She proceeded to walk through the airport, soon she stopped at the welcome sign at the airport that greeted everyone "Welcome To Tree Hill". The red head smiled and exhaled "It's good to be home" Rachel had a devious smirk on her face.

Opening Credits

Nathan walked through the backyard to make sure everything was set up and where it should be. He looked at all the machines that were setup in the yard. They had a margarita machine for the adults of course but everything was for the kids. They had a sno-cone machine, popcorn machine, a slush machine and a cotton candy machine. Mostly just Jamie's friends were coming over to help celebrate but it was a party. The moon bounces were set up in the back.

Haley walked out onto the back porch to finish tying the ballons up. Ballons were practically all over the yard tied to chairs and tables and the fences and of course on the porch which Haley was putting finishing touches too.

Nathan walked up the steps and onto the porch to where Haley was "You know" he walked up behind his wife "We have these moon bounces until tomorrow morning" he smirked "So after the kids are asleep, we can have all the fun we want".

Haley laughed "We'll see" she smirked.

Nathan put his arms around Haley "We are definitely spoiling her" he said.

"We spoil them both" Haley said.

Nathan nodded agreeing with his wife "True" Nathan said.

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Well that's odd. It's only 10am. Too early for people to be arriving" Haley said.

"God you guys are worse than you were a few years back" Quinn joked at the closeness of her sister and brother in law.

Nathan and Haley turned around to see Quinn and Clay standing behind them.

Haley hugged her sister "When did you guys get back from Miami" Haley asked.

"About an hour ago. I just had to come over and see my niece and nephew" she looked around "Where are they" Quinn asked.

"Jamie is with Chase and Chuck and Lydia is down for a nap" Haley told Quinn.  
>The girls both went inside as the guys stayed outside and to chat.<p>

"So did you get that guy to sign with us" Nathan asked Clay.

Clay reached down and took a beer from the cooler "Nope. He said the game is his and nobody elses" Clay popped the cap of the beer and took a drink.

Nathan shrugged his shoulder "Oh well his loss".

"On the way over here Quinn and I were at the River Court, you should of seen this guy playing basketball. He was amazing" Clay said.

"Did you talk to him" Nathan asked.

Clay shook his head "No but I asked around and got some info on him and his name is Derek, he's 21 and he's new to town I guess" Clay said.

Nathan nodded "Before you go signing him, let me see this guy first. The last thing we need is another Ian" he sighed.

"Nate not every guy is going to be like Ian. You need to let it go now. You can't just grill every guy we try to sign" Clay said.

It was true ever since Nathan found out Ian, the guy they signed was the one who almost killed his son, Nathan had been very careful with who he trusted. "I need to get over it?" Nathan asked rudely. "You know what Clay when you have kids than you will understand. And when you do you want to do nothing but protect them. I have let too many people...bad people into my son's life, so excuse me for being cautious about not trusting other people right away" Nathan looked around in the yard "I need to finish setting up" Nathan walked away leaving his friend standing there.

Brooke sat behind the counter at the cafe. She left the house around 9am to open up Karen's Cafe for lunch. She originally was suppose to open at 7am but with the twins and everything she just couldn't do it. She sat there just drawing some sketches of clothes she wanted to design in the future. Brooke had already waited on a few people and they were already sitting at tables eating their meals. She heard the bell ding on the door, Brooke closed her sketch book as the black haired young man walked over to the booth and sat down. "Welcome to Karen's Cafe. Can I get you a beverage" Brooke asked in a preppy voice.

"Coffee's fine" The young guy replied.

Brooke nodded "Coming right up" she walked away to get the guy his coffee. Brooke came back a second later with a coffee mug in her hand and set it down in front of the guy and poured the hot coffee into his cup. "I take your new to Tree Hill" Brooke asked.

The guy nodded "Yeah" he answered as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Where did you move from" Brooke asked.

"Raliegh" the boy said.

Brooke smiled "That's a nice town. I think that's where my so called father lives now" she chuckled. "You will love living in Tree Hill though. It's nice sometimes quiet town" Brooke added.

"Yeah I moved here almost two weeks ago with my mom. She figured it would be nice to be close to the family. Tree Hill has been good to me so far. My favorite place to hang out is the River Court" the boy said.

Brooke smiled "Yeah my friends and I used to hang out there all the time. We still do sometimes it's just we're all busy with our lives and careers and our children but whenever we have the time we go there" Brooke said.

"That's cool" the boy said.

Brooke chuckled "Here we are chatting and here I am being rude and not introducing myself..." Brooke started to say.

"I know who you are. Brooke Davis the fashion designer" the young man said.

Brooke smiled "Mmm at least someone knows me. And what's your name" Brooke asked.

"I'm Derek, nice to meet you Brooke" Derek put his hand out to shake hers.

Brooke shook his hand "Like wise Derek". "Um excuse me one moment" Brooke walked away and went over to the front door. "What the..." Brooke said to herself, she could of swore she just saw a woman that looked like Rachel Gatina walking by the cafe. Brooke shook it off thinking it was all in her mind. Brooke walked back behind the counter "Derek let me know if you need a refill or if you want order something, alright" Brooke said.

Derek nodded "Alright I will. Thanks".

Brooke sat down on her stool behind the counter and opened her sketch pad back up. She couldn't help but shake the weird feeling she had. It was like something big was gonna come down sooner rather than later. She didn't have this weird feeling before until she met Derek. She sat there pretending to sketch on her pad as she watched Derek from the corner of her eyes as he was drinking his coffee and doing something on his iPhone.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 3 :)**

**The drama is coming guys don't worry, just building it up. :)**


	4. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 3

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Hey readers, thanks for all the great reviews. I am so glad you love this fic. It's just going to get better from here and out...well drama wise. lol. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will all love my Season 9. To those asking, we will soon see more Rachel and what her intentions are and who Derek really is by the end of 901.**

**I just wanna give a shout out to my friend Sierra, her birthday is today and because of that this chapter is dedicated to her! Happy Birthday Girl! :) Hope you enjoyed your day. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: I Feel A Change Comin' On **

Julian sat on the sofa with his son Jude in his arms as he was reading some papers. Davis was fast asleep in his swing. Julian sat their looking at all the applications and the small pictures attached to it. "Hmm" Julian stared at one picture of a woman with blonde hair "Not bad" Julian mumbled to himself.

He was anxious to start finding new work but he and Brooke couldn't do that unless they hired a nanny to watch the boys while they were working. Julian still hadn't talked to Brooke about it yet, hell he has not even told her that he was looking for them yet. He knew his wife wouldn't be mad or anything that he was doing this. Julian went back to reading the papers but was soon interrupted when Jude started crying. He was still learning from their cries but he knew that it was like a change me cry. Julian threw the papers down on the coffee table and got up off the sofa holding his son and took him to his room and put him on the changing table. He started taking off his son's diaper as a stench started to fill the room "WHOA" Julian put the diaper back over his son. "How can such a little person cause that much of a mess" Julian stared at the mess his son made. It looked like Jude had exploded all in his diaper and he had it going up his back a bit. Julian pulled off his son's diaper and tossed it in the waste bin. Julian quickly pulled the wipes out and started cleaning his son up "Where's your mother when we need her" Julian joked. He could feel his cell phone starting to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it without looking at the ID. "Hello" he greeted as he turned on the speaker phone and set his phone down on the changing table next to his son.

"Hey it's me" Brooke said.

He got a new diaper "Hey baby, I was just thinking about you" Julian started to clean his son up his son was all cleaned up.

"Oh really" Brooke sounded suductive "What were you thinking about exactly"?

"I was wishing you were here to change Jude's exploded diaper" Julian chuckled.

"Oh he exploded" Brooke asked trying to hold her giggling back "Oh that boy has made his mama very proud" Brooke couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha" Julian sighed. "How can a little person make such a big mess. I just don't get it".

Brooke laughed "Now you know how I feel" she said. She stopped laughing "I'm sorry sweetie, I know it's a pain sometimes to clean all that up but that's the joy of raising babies and to tell you the truth I don't regret having to do any of this at all" Brooke said.

Julian smiled "So how's the cafe going" Julian finished cleaning up Jude.

"Good. Things have slowed down a bit now" Brooke paused and took a deep breath "I met someone today and you know how I get these weird vibes from people sometimes" Brooke questioned.

"Uh huh" Julian responded.

Brooke sighed "This guy Derek and I were chatting. He just moved to Tree Hill not long ago. He a mysterious person, Julian. I have a weird feeling about this guy" Brooke chuckled at her next thought "And than I thought I saw Rachel Gatina walking by the Cafe today".

"I highly doubt Rachel Gatina would show up in Tree Hill again" Julian responded.

Brooke laughed at herself "Yeah, I know what you mean. I think i'm just tired and my emotions are just in over drive". She cleared her throat "So how are my boys" Brooke asked.

"Davis is sleeping in his swing and I'm chan..." Julian stopped talking when he felt warm liquid hitting him. "Hey hey hey" Julian groaned when he notice Jude was urinating.

"What the hell is going on" Brooke asked, her voice full of concern.

Julian put the clean diaper over Jude as he continued to pee "Jude peed on me" he groaned.

Brooke laughed "Damn I always miss the good stuff" she sighed and continued to laugh "Good job baby boy. You made mama proud" she teased.

"Always me" Julian said. He put a new diaper on Jude after he wiped himself up.

Brooke's laughing started to die down "Don't feel so bad hun. Davis sprayed me the other day" Brooke confirmed.

Julian let out a little laugh as he put some clean clothes on his son "The Joys Of Parenthood" he chuckled.

"Yep" She agreed. "Don't forget to take a shower. And put those cute little matching outfits on the boys that I designed before you go to Lydia's party" Brooke sounded excited. She designed two cute little outfits for the twins to wear to Lydia's birthday party today.

"Ok I will. So I take i'm gonna meet you at Nathan and Haley's" Julian asked. He wasn't sure whether or not Brooke was coming home and they were all going together or he was just gonna meet her there with the babies.

"I'll meet you there because I have to go over some things before I leave the cafe" Brooke said.

Julian picked up Jude off the table "Alright. I'll see you there" he said as he cradled his son in his arms.

"Ok. I love you" Brooke said.

Julian smiled hearing her say those words. He never got tired of hearing that "I love you too" he said. He pushed the end button on his phone after picking it up off the changing table and left the boy's room.

Quinn and Clay pulled their luggage into the beach house "It's so good to be home" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah" Clay responded. He took Quinn's suitcase from her and took them to their bedroom.

Quinn followed her boyfriend and sat on the bed in their bedroom. "Are you ok" she asked. She noticed he had been acting a little off since they left Nathan and Haley's this morning.

Clay nodded "Yeah why wouldn't I be" he asked as he put some clothes in their dresser drawer.

"Well you know it's just you been sort of quiet since we left Nathan and Haley's" Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah i'm fine. I just got some things on my mind" Clay continued to unpack and put things away. He had two things on his mind. Nathan and the new guy he wanted to sign. He really thinks Nathan is being stubborn about this.

Quinn got off the bed and pushed the cover off the suitcase down stopping Clay from taking anymore clothes out "No your not. What's up" she asked in a concerned voice.

Clay sighed in frustration. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Your brother in law is pulling this company down" he confirmed.

Quinn walked over to Clay and sat down next to him "Why do you say that" she asked.

"Every person we try to sign, Nathan grills them. It's question after question and than he runs background checks on them" Clay sighed "It's like he doesn't trust to sign anyone anymore".

Quinn didn't really know what to say. She was just curious what went down between him and Nathan earlier "What did Nathan say earlier" she asked.

"Do you remember that Derek guy we seen at the river court" Clay asked and stared at his girlfriend.

Quinn nodded "Yeah".

"Well he said he wants to meet this guy first before I sign him or anything. He said as I quote "We don't need another Ian". I mean seriously not every person we run across will be another Ian and try to endanger his family" Clay said.

Quinn took Clay's hand in hers "I kinda understand where Nathan is coming from. Haley bought this up earlier and she has said Nathan has been very protective over the kids since this Ian stuff happened. She said he's tired of everytime he lets someone in their life all they do is hurt them in the end. I mean think of it Clay, you have Carrie, Renee, Ian, Dan. Do I need to go on? Nathan is just tired of Jamie getting hurt all the time. Some of that may have not been physical harm for Jamie but it sure was emotionally for him" Quinn said.

"I guess your right but this company needs more clients" Clay said.

Quinn faced her boyfriend "Look I think you should just stand by Nathan's decisions. I mean he's your best friend. Let him do what he's gotta do. Try to see it from Nathan's point of view. How would you feel if all that drama happened to one of your kids" Quinn cleared her throat "Hypothetically speaking" she asked.

"Alright you got a good point" Clay said.

Quinn cupped her boyfriend's face in her hands and gently kissed on the lips. "We got a few hours before we have to go to Lydia's birthday party" Quinn got over Clay straddling him "What do you say we drop this little convo for now and go in the jacuzzi for a while" Quinn suggested.

Clay smirked at his girlfriend "That sounds good" he went to kiss Quinn but before he could she teasingly moved away.

"Uh no" she chuckled "Not here" she had a devilish smirk on her face as she left the room.

"Damn she's such a tease" Clay groaned. He got up from the bed and started to go after his girlfriend.

Nathan sat at a nearby picnic table on the docks staring out at the the river as he was holding his daughter safely in his arms. Nathan bought Lydia to the docks to spend a little time with his daughter before her party while Haley had to make a few quick runs around town. He held his cell phone up to his ear as he listened to the other line ringing and soon heard the phone go straight to a voicemail. Nathan listened to the greeting. He ended the call and sighed. Nathan put his cell phone in his pocket and watched as his one year old daughter just stared at the calm water on the docks. He picked up his daughter from his lap "It's so hard to believe you are already 1" he sat his daughter on the picnic table "This is where your mama and I had our first tutoring session" Nathan chuckled at remembering the past. Nathan stared at his one year old daughter "I promise you I won't fail you like I did your brother" He didn't know why he was feeling all this now. He just felt like he failed his own son by his choices and letting all those bad people that he bought into their lives. "I promise you I won't let bad people in your life" Nathan said.

Lydia started babbling some things that nobody could understand.

Nathan smiled and picked his daughter up and hugged her tightly "I promise" he said as he stared at the river.

A woman stood a few feet away listening to the whole conversation.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 4 :)**

**I bet you are all wondering now who is listening to Nathan at the end of the chapter? lol.**

**Don't worry we're gonna be seeing some REAL drama really soon. Probably by Chapter 7 we will finally see Lydia's party and that's when everything will start to unravel.**

**And for my readers, I updated my other fic An Affair To Remember. So go read, it's heating up between Naley. So if you haven't read yet, go read :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	5. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 4

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing comments. They really motivate me to write. **

**The majority of this chapter is Naley. Their is a little scene between Chase, Chuck and Jamie. The end of this chapter marks the return of Deb Scott and she's coming back with a secret.**

**To those asking, you will find out who was watching Nathan and Lydia at the docks right now. It's not going to be as shocking as some people will expect but not to worry. There is a lot of drama that is going to be happening during Lydia's first birthday involving all our favorite characters.**

**Lydia's party is right around the corner, Chapter 6 is where the party will begin :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: 9x01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

"I promise" Nathan held his daughter in tight embrace.

"Mama" Lydia said and pointed to the woman walking towards them.

"We'll see mama soon" Nathan told his daughter not knowing Haley was behind them. Nathan felt someone put there hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was and seen his wife. "Oh hey" Nathan greeted his wife.

"Hey" Haley sat next to her husband "All my errands are finally done" she told her husband. Haley stared at her husband as she watched him hold their daughter in his arms.

"That's good" Nathan said.

"Yeah" Haley nodded. She

"Nathan" Haley put her hand on the table and put her hand in his "None of that was your fault" she said, confirming she heard everything her husband said before she walked over to them.

Nathan looked at his wife "What isn't my fault" he asked, playing dumb. He was hoping she didn't exactly hear what he said earlier.

"Nathan, letting those people in our lives. It's not your fault" Haley hated seeing Nathan like this. She didn't like how he always blamed himself when something bad happened.

"But it is Haley" Nathan looked at his daughter in his arms. "I went wrong with Jamie but i'm not making that mistake again with Lydia" he said.

"How is it your fault, baby. You really think you went wrong with Jamie" Haley asked in shocked voice.

Nathan nodded "Hales, I let all those bad people in our lives Renee, Carrie, Dan, you name it and I did it and he suffered from it. I'm not letting that happen her" Nathan replied. He focused his sights back on the calm water.

"Jamie is fine. We're all fine" Haley stated. "Nathan, none of that is your fault baby" Haley interlocked her fingers with her husband's "And technically I let Carrie in our lives by hiring her as our damn nanny" Haley chuckled.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckled "It's not your fault though. You didn't know she was some crazy lunatic".

"And it's not your fault either. You can't blame yourself for this. The point is we are all fine and those people are gone out of our lives" Haley said.

"I know they are it's just I find it really hard to trust new people that come into our life. They always end up hurting us in the end" Nathan looked at Haley.

"I know babe, I know" Haley looked at her husband. "So why was Clay like mad earlier" she asked in a concerned voice.

Nathan sighed "Clay was pissed off because he thinks I am going overboard not trusting people and he says it's effecting his company. He just doesn't understand why I feel like I do because he doesn't have kids". Nathan knew he was right, if Clay had kids he would do anything to protect them and keep bad people out of their lives.

Haley shook her head "Your right. I mean if he had kids he would do anything to protect them and he has no right in telling you that you are overreacting because your not" Haley sighed "Sorry Clay just pisses me off with his remarks sometimes" Haley snickered.

Nathan put his arm around his wife pulling her close to him "I know" Nathan kissed her on the head.

The couple both sat there in each others arms as they watched the calm water from the Docks and also watched Lydia in Nathan's other arm.

"Well enough of this negative BS" Haley broke the silence and looked up at Nathan "We are celebrating our daughter's first birthday party and we're gonna make the best of it" Haley smiled.

Nathan smirked "Yeah we are. We're gonna have a good day" Nathan looked down at his wife "So what did you have to go to the studio for" he asked.

"Alex left Lydia's present there before she left town yesterday and I had to pick up the karaoke machine from Tric" Haley laughed.

"Oh no" Nathan rolled his eyes and chuckled. That immediately bought memories back to his head when he and Chase sang 'Bust A Move' at Tric a few years back. "Well i'm not singing" he warned her.

Haley laughed "Oh come on. You were great when you sang 'Bust A Move' and when you and Lydia sang that song at the Cafe before it opened" she smirked.

Nathan shook his head "My singing days are over. Singing is you, not me".

"One song for me" Haley gave him the pouty face she knew he would fall for.

Nathan looked at Lydia who was drinking from her bottle. "You see what your mother does when she doesn't get her way" Nathan smirked and rolled his eyes "We'll see" he said.

Haley smiled "I know just the perfect song" she smirked.

Nathan had a worried look on his face "Oh lord, I know that look it's not good" he laughed.

"Hey" Haley chuckled "Trust me, you'll love it" she playfully hit her husband.

Nathan moved Lydia from his arm and put her on the table so she was sitting up facing both of them. "Already 1 can you believe it" Nathan sighed "They grow up too fast".

Haley looked at her daughter with a smile on her face "Yeah I know" she said as she watched her daughter drink from her bottle. For being only 12 months old, Lydia was pretty much advanced for her age, she was already holding her own cup by herself, she was eating solid foods and she was now starting to walk on her own with having support.

"One" Nathan looked at his daughter. "My baby is one years old already".

Lydia dropped her now empty bottle from her hands. The little girl sat there looking around the docks. Lydia held up her index finger, almost understanding what her mom and dad were talking about.

Haley gasped and covered her mouth as Nathan's eyes widen.

"Oh my god...did she just do what I think she did" Haley asked in shock.

Nathan shook his head and glanced at his wife still in shock "I think so". Nathan focused back on his daughter "Baby girl, how old are you" Nathan asked.

Lydia stared at her mom and dad than held up her index finger again.

"Ah she did it" Haley squeeled in excitement.

Nathan's face lit up seeing his daughter do that again. "Good job princess" he stood up and picked up his daughter as he kissed her. "I'm so proud of you" he smiled. Nathan started playfully tickling his daughter on her stomach.

Lydia started giggled as her father tickled her.

Haley watched her the father/daughter moment between her husband and daughter with a smile on her face.

"CHUCK, JAMIE" Chase said loudly as he entered the guest bedroom in his apartment where Chuck was staying while his mother was getting help for her addictions. Chase stared at the mess in the bedroom. He sighed in frustration as he left the bedroom and walked down to the front door and glanced out of his apartment "CHUCK" Chase yelled loudly at him so when he seen the boys playing in the small park that his apartment complex had.

"WHAT" Chuck yelled.

"Get in here and clean up that room right now or we aren't going to the party this afternoon" Chase said in a calm but strict voice.

"I'LL DO IT LATER" Chuck yelled.

"Dude, just go do it now" Jamie told his friend.

"No it can wait" Chuck responded.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Chuck, I said now" Chase said loudly from the front door.

Chuck ran to the stairs "I'll clean it later" he said.

Chase rolled his eyes "Chuck, now or no party".

"Your bluffing, man" Chuck started to walk away and go back to the playground.

Chase sighed "Fine. I guess we'll just drop Jamie off and while he's having fun with his friends playing games and going on the moonbounces and eating junk food and not to mention singing karaoke. While there having fun, you'll be stuck here with me cleaning your bedroom up" Chase looked down at the 9 year old boy. "Which means you will be missing out on singing any of your show tunes" Chase added.

Chuck's mouth dropped "UGH FINE" he groaned and stomped his way up the stairs to the apartment.

"You just been Chased" Chase joked and laughed as he watched Chuck go into the apartment. Chase walked down the stairs and walked over to the playground where Jamie was swinging on the swings "Jamie, come on buddy, you and Chuck can come back down here and play after he's done cleaning his room up".

"Alright" Jamie jumped off the swing and started walking towards the apartment "You do know he's only like that because he knows it's get your panties in a wad" Jamie chuckled and looked back at Chase.

Chase laughed "Yeah, I guess Chuck knows how to push my buttons".

"I shouldn't be telling you this but Chuck told Madison and I the other day that he likes living here more than he does at his real home" Jamie told Chase as he walked up the stairs to Chase' apartment.

"He said that" Chase asked with a smile. He was surprised at how much of an influence he had on Chuck.

Jamie nodded "He said his mom is never as strict with him as you are with him".

"Wow" Chase exclaimed. Chase looked down at Jamie "Look buddy why don't we keep this between us" Chase asked.

Jamie shooked his head "You got it" he said. Jamie went down the hall to Chuck' room and started to help his friend clean up.

Deb Scott walked into her newly furnaced house that she bought in Tree Hill, she set her purse and keys down on the table as she scanned the room and looked at some of the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Deb walked over to the fireplace staring at all the pictures on the mantle. Deb had a few pictures of Nathan as a baby and some pictures of Nathan growing up and some her and Nathan, Nathan and Haley, Nathan and Haley and the kids, she even had a picture of her and Dan up; that picture of her and Dan was of course from the happy times they had. She had pictures of another baby that clearly wasn't Nathan and had pictures of this boy as he grew up. Deb smiled as she picked up the picture of the mantle of her and a dark haired young man who was holding a Duke's University Diploma in his hand as the two of them posed for a picture. She knew this secret was going to come out and yes she knew it was going to change everything for her family.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**

**The drama is coming people. We will all find out Deb's secret VERY SOON. :)**

**And be on lookout because I will be updating An Affair To Remember coming sometime today :)**


	6. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 5

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I love to know what you guys are thinking. Some of you have guessed right but not gonna say which people. I'm glad you are all loving the Naley scenes so far. :) **

**We will all see Rachel again in this chapter and what she is doing back in town.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

Quinn walked into Karen's Cafe. "I'll be out in a minute" she heard Brooke yell from the back.

"It's just me" Quinn sat down at the stool at the counter.

"Hey" Brooke came out of the backroom carrying a tray of condiments "I thought I wasn't seeing you until the party" Brooke put the tray on the counter.

Quinn took some of condiments off the tray and got out of her seat and started putting them on the table, Brooke did the same. "I need to talk to you. Usually I would talk to Haley about this but she's so busy with the party and everything, I don't wanna bother her".

Brooke's eyes widen "What's wrong" she asked. "Is everything alright" Brooke's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah everything's fine." Quinn paused "Haley told you how Nathan and Clay are sort of you know not getting along at the moment right".

"Yeah" Brooke nodded and took more condiments off the tray "She told me about that last night when we talked".

Quinn sighed "Brooke, I need your advice on this" she sat down at the bar again.

Brooke took the empty tray from behing the counter and sat down on the chair. She took a deep breath "Ok I'm not taking sides here. I can understand why Nathan is being like he is, you know once you have kids you just want to keep them safe from harm. I mean there are times I don't even want to let the twins out my site. but I can understand Clay's reason too, I can understand he wants work and I know it's not right for Nathan to grill these people that Clay wants to sign but as a parent I think I would be the same way" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I kind of figured that" Quinn nodded "Clay's just stubborn sometimes".

Brooke got up and started pouring herself soda "Want one" she asked.

Quinn sighed "Got anything stronger" she asked sarcastically.

Brooke snickered and got Quinn a soda. "Here" she sat back and handed her the soda as she took a drink of her own. "So what time are you going to the party".

"Around 2. I still have to pick up Lydia's birthday present" Quinn took a drink of her soda "What time are you here till" she asked.

"I'm closing up in a few minutes. This place is slow today, more than usual" Brooke sighed. She hated when business was slow for them, there was nobody to talk to or nothing to keep her busy and it was boring as hell, the most interesting thing that has happened at the cafeteria so far was when she was talking to Derek earlier. "So where's Clay at" Brooke asked.

"Oh he's at home doing some work" Clay said.

"Hmm" Brooke nodded.

"So how are the twins" Quinn asked curiously. "Sorry I haven't been by to see them. You know being on the road with Clay all the time" Quinn added.

"It's fine" Brooke smiled. "The twins are doing good but they don't sleep through the night yet. Julian and I are really trying to be patient but you know sometimes..." Brooke groaned and chuckled "I love them but you know Jude is colic and he cries all the time because it bothers him, Davis is good and healthy".

Quinn looked at Brooke with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, look if you and Julian ever want to have some alone time Clay and I will be more than happy to watch the boys for you guys, just call" Quinn said.

"You are seriously going to regret you said that" Brooke joked and smiled "Thank you. I just may take you up on that".

The girls both chatted for the next few minutes talking about their lives and everything.

Quinn sighed "I have to go. I have no clue what did get Lydia for her birthday. From what I saw this morning. Nathan and Haley both showered her with gifts this morning" Quinn chuckled.

"Get her some toys or something" Brooke recommended. "I got her a few toys and I made her this dress Haley is going to love" Brooke said.

Quinn got out of her seat and stood up. "Yeah I was thinking of that. I was thinking maybe some stuffed animals or something. I don't know. I'm sure i'll find something" Quinn picked up her purse and started to walk to the door with Brooke.

"Yeah she'll like that" Brooke opened the door to let Quinn out.

"I'll see you at the party" Quinn said to Brooke as she walked over to her car.

Brooke nodded "Yeah I'll see you there". She went back into the Cafe and stood at the door watching as Quinn left. Brooke flipped the open sign to close as she stared at the almost empty street. She stared at the empty store vacant across the street where two people were coming out of, Brooke's eyes widen when she seen who one of them was. She couldn't believe who was standing right across the street from her. Brooke felt a hint of madness take over her, no scratch that she was furious with who she saw. Brooke stood there at the door watching the two people talk. She watched as the one person started to walk the other, Brooke immediately walked out of the cafe and walked across the street "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE, RACHEL" Brooke rudely asked the red head woman who was facing the building. This was person she did not want to deal with right now.

Rachel sighed and turned around facing Brooke with a smile on her face "Wow, not really much of a welcome back but what do you expect" Rachel said to herself and chuckled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE" Brooke furiously asked.

"This is home and plus i'm opening up a business here" Rachel told Brooke as she put her hands in her pants pocket.

"WHAT" Brooke looked at Rachel with a questioned look on her face "Your opening a busy here" Brooke groaned

Rachel smiled "Yep".

Brooke sighed, she wasn't in the mood to mess with this girl right now and now she finds out this woman is opening up a business which means she'll be sticking around for a while.

"So how have you been Brooke? I hear you had twins. Congratulations" Rachel said sincerely.

"You know what Rachel, don't try to be my friend or anything. We will..." Brooke paused "NEVER be friends again" Brooke said harshly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. She rubbed it off "So how is everyone? I hear Nathan and Haley had another baby".

Brooke was clearly getting more pissed off by the minute as Rachel tried to make small talk between her. "That is none of your business. They want nothing to do with you either after all that bullshit you pulled two years ago".

"Brooke, that was a low point in my life, I realize that was a mistake" Rachel admitted. Rachel really wished people would stop judging her from her past, she was a changed women now and to be honest she didn't like to be reminded of her past. She realized that after Dan divorced her that her whole marriage to him was a big mistake and everything and she was in town to open a business up for the company she worked for and she wanted to make everything right between everyone again.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Whatever. But just let me tell you if you came back to town to expect everyone to forgive you than you got another thing coming. Nobody wants anything to do with you anymore, Rachel and as far as I am concerned neither do I. This conversation is over" Brooke said coldly and turned around and walked away leaving Rachel standing there.

Jamie, Madison and Chuck both sat at the table in the backyard going through the notebook of songs for karoke for later.

"Jamie and I are going to sing a song" Madison revealed and smiled.

Haley and Nathan both looked over at the table where the kids were when they heard Madison say that. "What song you guys thinking about" Nathan asked. He and Haley were putting snacks on the tables since the party would be starting shortly.

"I wanna do Till The World Ends but Jamie wants to do Black and Yellow" Madison rolled her eyes.

Nathan and Haley both snickered. "Why don't you guys just stick to a easier song" Haley said.

"Like what" Jamie asked and looked at his mother.

"Well..." Haley stood there thinking.

"Madison name a few artists you like" Nathan said.

"Uh.. Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Ashley Tisdale, Lemonade Mouth, Miranda Cosgrove" Madison answered.

"Damn, those are all girly songs" Chuck exclaimed.

Haley looked at Chuck with wide eyes "Language Chuck".

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Ok well why don't you and Jamie sing a Miley Cyrus song" Nathan recommended. He really didn't want the kids singing a song by a grown up artist, he wanted to keep it age appropriate.

"DAD" Jamie groaned. "No" the nine year old said.

Madison looked at Jamie and sighed. He always turned down all her favorite songs that she was open to singing but she also did the same to his as well.

Haley poured all the pretzels in a few bowls.

"Ok how about Lemonade Mouth than" Nathan added.

Chuck laughed sarcastically "Good luck man" he hit Jamie on the arm.

"No. All their songs are corny" Jamie groaned.

"Jamie, I'm sorry but I don't want you singing a Wiz Khalifa song. It's bad enough your dad and Uncle Skills let you listen to it" Haley said.

Nathan snickered "Your mom is right buddy" Nathan looked at Haley before looking back at his son "I will let you listen to it but singing it is a different story" Nathan said.

Jamie rolled his eyes "Fine" he groaned. Jamie sat down beside Madison and Chuck as they all continued to look through the book of songs.

Nathan and Haley both walked away leaving the kids at the table "Something tells me this is going to be a interesting day" Nathan said.

Haley chuckled "Yeah exactly".

Nathan pulled his wife close to him as they both walked into the house together in each other's arms. They sat down on the sofa as they watched Lydia in her play pen playing with her toys. They both sat their in each other's embrace and glanced at the clock and noticed that people should start arriving any minute for Lydia's birthday party.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**

**Well Lydia's party is finally here. Are you all ready for some big drama? :) **


	7. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 6

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, they really motivated me to write this chapter. **

**This chapter is filled with Naley and Lydia's birthday party is now in session. Get ready for a secret that will rock the Scott family. :)**

**For those wondering, I will be updating An Affair To Remember in the next few days. :) So be on look out for the next chapter.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 6: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

"Where's the birthday girl at" Brooke squealed as she walked into Nathan and Haley's with a few presents in her hand.

"And good afternoon to you too bestie" Haley looked at her friend "She must be outside with everyone else" Haley walked over and gave her friend a hug. She than took the presents from Brooke. "So how was the cafe this morning" she asked as she walked out the back door.

Brooke followed Haley and stared at all the people who were in the backyard partying. She seen all the moon bounces and all the decorations set up and all the little snack machines for the children. "It was alright. A bit slow" she answered.

"Well that's alright, nobody really comes in on the weekends anyway" Haley walked over to the table where all her daughter's presents were.

"Rachel's back" Brooke revealed.

Haley almost dropped all the presents out of her hand after hearing that. "What" Haley was now annoyed. She put the presents down on the table and looked at Brooke. "Are you serious" Haley sighed.

"Nope" Brooke gasped sarcastically "It gets better too. She's opening a business right across from us" Brooke deadpanned.

"Damn" Haley sighed. "That girl is the last thing we need in our lives right now".

"Well we are not letting that girl bother us" Brooke said. "Let's just forget she is even here" Brooke added.

Haley sighed "I guess your right".

"Hey babe what's wrong" Nathan asked as he walked up to Haley and Brooke and held Lydia in his arms.

Haley smiled at her husband.

"Haley will tell you" Brooke held out her arms to Lydia "And i'll take this cutie pie" Brooke took Lydia from Nathan. "Hey baby girl" Brooke kissed Lydia on the cheek "Is Julian here" Brooke asked Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah he's down with the kids by the karaoke stuff" Nathan told Brooke.

"Alright" Brooke looked at Lydia "Uh oh. Let's go see what they are doing before Uncle Julian makes a fool of himself" Brooke snickered as she walked away with Lydia.

Nathan and Haley both laughed hearing Brooke's last remark "Just our luck everyone will leave this party once he bursts into singing the Grease theme song" Nathan joked.

Haley laughed "Be nice" she playfully hit her husband on the arm.

"So what's wrong. You and Brooke looked like you were having a serious conversation a minute ago" Nathan said.

Haley nodded "Oh we were". She took her husband's hand in hers and led him into the house.

"Ok now you are worrying me. What's wrong" Nathan asked. He had a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well it's nothing we should be worried about" Haley paused "Well at least I hope not. Brooke told me Rachel's back in town and is opening a busy across from the cafe" Haley told her husband.

"Ugh god" Nathan sighed.

"Yep". Haley put her arms around her husbands neck and gently kissed him on his lips "So how's our girl enjoying her first birthday" Haley asked.

Nathan kissed his wife back "She's having fun. Lydia and I went on that slide and moon bounce thing a few times".

"That's good she's having fun" Haley smiled.

Nathan leaned into kiss his wife again but was interrupted by Brooke running in.

"NATHAN, HALEY. GET OUT HERE NOW. JAMIE AND MADISON ARE GONNA SING" Brooke squealed excitedly.

All 3 of them quickly made it out to the backyard to where everyone was standing around. They allheard a familar song starting to play.

Nathan and Haley glanced at each other as they started to laugh when they knew what song it was.

Everyone cheered them on as Jamie started to sing.

(**Jamie is singing in bold font, **Madison is regular font)

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
>I couldn't if I tried<br>**Oh, Honey if I get restless**  
>Baby you're not that kind<p>

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
>You take the weight off of me<br>**Oh, Honey when you knock on my door**  
>Ooh I gave you my key<p>

**Ooh Ohh**  
>Nobody knows it<br>**When I was down**  
>I was your clown<br>**Ooh ooh **  
>Nobody knows it<br>**Right from the start**  
>I gave you my heart<br>**Ohhhhhhh Ho  
>I gave you my heart<strong>

**So don't go breaking my heart**  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>**Don't go breaking my heart**

**And nobody told us  
><strong>Cause nobody showed us  
><strong>And now it's up to us babe<strong>  
>Ooh,I think we can make it<p>

**So don't misunderstand me**  
>You put the light in my life<strong><br>You put the sparks to the flame  
><strong>I've got your heart in my sights**  
><strong>  
>Ohh Ohh<br>Nobody knows it  
><strong>But, When I was down<strong>  
>ooh Ohh<br>I was your clown  
><strong>Nobody knows it<strong>  
><strong>Right from the start<strong>  
>I gave you my heart<br>Ohhhhh Ho  
>I gave you my heart<p>

**Don't go breaking my heart**  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>**Don't go breaking my heart**

Oooh Ohh  
><strong>I give you my heart<br>**  
><strong>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>**Don't go breaking my heart **  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>**Don't go breaking my heart **  
>I won't go breaking your heart<p>

Oooh Ooooh  
>Yeah<p>

As the song ended Jamie and Madison both leaned in close to each other and unexpectedly shared a kiss.

"Ahhh" Brooke and Quinn squealed when the seen the kiss. Brooke quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and took a picture of them.

Nathan's eyes widen. He glanced over at his wife and noticed that her mouth literally dropped to the floor when she seen that.

Brooke and Quinn both walked over to Nathan and Haley. "You guys must be so proud, they shared their first kiss" Brooke squealed happily.

"That's my boy" Nathan chuckled.

Haley looked at Nathan, Brooke and Quinn with an upset look on her face, she than turned around and walked away. She clearly wasn't really happy with the fact that Jamie just kissed his first girl.

"Well she's not too happy" Brooke sighed and looked at Nathan, giving him a go after her look.

Nathan sighed "Watch Lydia" he told the girls and turned around and walked into the house after Haley. He seen his wife at the kitchen countering cutting up some vegetables for the vegetable tray "Hales, what's wrong" he asked.

"How can you and Brooke and Quinn encourage him" Haley groaned in frustration.

Nathan sighed "Hales, our son just had his first kiss, how can you not be happy for him" he asked.

Skills walked into the house laughing "J Luke just had his first kiss. He growin up fast" Skills chuckled. "He becoming a man" Skills added.

Nathan covered his face when he heard Skills comment, he lowly snickered.

Skills noticed the upset look on Haley's face "What's wrong Mama Scott" he asked and put his arm around his friend.

"Nothing" Haley answered and kept cutting up vegetables.

Skills looked at Nathan.

Nathan nodded telling him it wasn't really a good time to talk about it.

"Well alright. I'm gonna go back out there" Skills said and left the kitchen to go back to the party.

Nathan walked up to his wife "Babe it was just an innocent kiss, nothing else" Nathan told Haley.

Haley turned around to look at her husband "He's 9 Nathan, he does not need to be kissing girls yet".

"Haley, Jamie is almost 10. It wasn't even a real kiss, it's how he kisses you. It was a little peck on the lips, nothing to be worried about" Nathan pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

Haley put her arms around Nathan "I hope your right" she sighed realizing she may have overreacted a bit too much.

"I am" Nathan kissed his wife on the head.

Nathan and Haley both pulled away when they heard the front door open than close.

"Sorry i'm late" Deb sighed as she walked into the kitchen holding a present for her granddaughter.

"Oh it's fine mom" Nathan replied.

A young man walked into the kitchen behind Deb.

"Mom seriously" Nathan groaned when he seen the young man. Whenever he seen his mom with a much younger man he thought of the fling she had with Skills.

"Come on party is out back" Haley told Deb and the young man. Haley gave Nathan the be nice look. "So who's this Deb" Haley curiously asked As they all went outside.

Deb looked a bit nervous "Um this is Derek" Deb answered.

Nathan looked at the guy and rolled his eyes "Couldn't find someone your own age huh" Nathan rudely asked the guy.

Haley scoffed and looked at Nathan, she couldn't believe her husband just said that.

"No man it's not like that" Derek answered.

Nathan looked at his mother. He wasn't believing what was coming from this guy's mouth. "I can't believe you would do this" he sighed. "And most of all bring him to your grand daughter's birthday party" Nathan was really getting tired of his mother's flings and everything.

"Nathan, it's not what you think. Now will you just calm down" Deb said to her son.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" Nathan yelled. "I'm tired of this act of yours. You really need to clean it up" he told his mom.

Haley groaned and shook her head.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER" Deb revealed. It wasn't the way she wanted to reveal this secret she kept a secret for all these years but she had no choice but to reveal it. "Now will you calm down" Deb added.

The whole party went quiet and all eyes were on Nathan, Haley, Deb and Derek.

Nathan turned pale when he heard what his mother just said. He didn't know how to react to this news right away. Nathan stared at Derek.

Derek looked at Nathan than at his mother. He didn't know what to say and didn't know whether he should say anything or not.

Haley covered her mouth in shock. She looked at her husband and could tell he was mad and also a bit confused after learning this new information. "Ummm" Haley didn't know what to say.

"We should talk about this now" Deb said to Nathan. She regretted saying it right there in front of everyone.

Nathan shook his head "NO". He turned around and started to walk away before looking back at his mother with a pissed off look on his face "I have nothing to say to you" he walked away.

"Why don't you go join the party. Help yourself" Haley told both Deb and Derek. Haley quickly left the Deb and Derek standing there and went after Nathan.

Brooke quickly walked over to Haley "Um". Brooke looked confused "Did she just say what I think she said" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed "Yeah. I'm shocked as hell" she said. She didn't feel like talking about this information right now, all she wanted to do was find her husband. Haley scanned the party looking for Nathan "Look Brooke, can we talk later. I have to find Nathan" Haley had a bit of a worried look on her face.

Brooke nodded "Yeah sure" she said. Brooke watched as her friend went to look for Nathan.

"Dad" Jamie entered the garage. He knew his father was in there because he seen him go in there as he left his mother and Deb and Derek standing there.

Nathan turned around and looked at his son "What's up buddy" he asked.

"What was that about" Jamie asked with a concerned look on his face. He didn't hear the whole conversation that was going on because he was hanging out with his friends, all he heard was his grandma...or what she prefers to be called Nanny Deb say 'he's your brother'.

Nathan exhaled "Look buddy why don't you go play with your friends, i'll explain everything to you later once I find out more, ok" Nathan told Jamie.

Jamie nodded and started to leave the garage, he looked back at his father "Dad, are you ok" he asked.

Nathan nodded "Yeah i'll be fine bud" he told his son. "I just need some time to myself for a bit to process this" Nathan added.

"Ok" Jamie answered. The boy left the garage and went back to the party.

Haley stood in the doorway to the garage and stared at her husband. She could see the angriness and betrayal and confusion in his face. Haley for the first time had no clue how to approach this, she had no clue what to say or to make this better. She took a deep breath before entering the garage.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7 :)**

**Don't worry everyone this is not the last of the drama, there is definitely more to come at this party.**


	8. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 7

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: I wanna give a BIG thank you for all the reviews you have left me. Your words totally inspire me to write more. I'm glad you all love this fic so far.**

**Answers To Your Questions:**

**HeBeWe: **We will see what Rachel is up to in the last chapter and what her intentions are. She's a changed person and she's gonna try to win everyone's trust and friendship back.

**CWMMFan: **Lucas and Peyton will be making a return in my Season 9 but it won't be for a while.

**Naley12: **Keep reading, i'm gonna be showing a lot more of the emotional side of Nathan and also Haley.

**BDavisFanatic: **We will find out in the last chapter about who Derek's father is. Guess you will have to wait and see if Brulian sings a song or not.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

Brooke sat at the table with Quinn, Lauren and Skills. Julian took the twins into the house since they fell asleep and put them in Lydia's old play pen to sleep.

"Well this is some party so far" Quinn snickered.

Brooke scoffed as she flipped through the pages of the list of songs for the karaoke book. "Yeah it is".

"Are you gonna sing B. Davis" Skills asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "Naw i'm just looking to see whats in here" she said.

Nathan and Haley walked over to the table side by side. Nathan was carrying two plates of dinner. One for him and one for Haley. They both spent some time in the garage talking as dinner been served. They both decided to just enjoy the party and they would both handle this mess from Deb later.

Brooke put the book down and glanced over at Nathan and Haley. She wasn't sure what to say or anything due to the fairly recent event that happened not long ago.

"You both ok" Quinn asked breaking the silence at the table.

Haley wiped her face off after she took a bite of her pizza "Yeah. Everything's fine" Haley sighed.

"Where's Lydia" Nathan asked as he looked around for her.

"On one of the moon bounces with the kids. Don't worry Mouth and Millie are keeping a close eye on her" Brooke said.

"Ok" Nathan nodding clearly looking distracted and confused. He went back to eating his dinner.

"Hey man you want a beer" Skills asked Nathan. He could tell his friend needed to loosen up a bit.

Nathan shook his head "No man i'm fine" he replied and continued to eat his pizza.

Julian came out of the house holding a huge present and walked over to the table "The boys are sound asleep" Julian looked at his wife. "Nate somebody left this at the door" Julian told Nathan as he put the huge present on the table.

Nathan and Haley both looked at the present. Nathan looked for a card but didn't find one. "Weird. No card" Nathan sighed.

"Did you see who it was" Haley asked Julian.

"No. They rang the doorbell and left" Julian shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know anyone who drives a brand new Ford Explorer" Julian asked.

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other. They both had a questioned look on their face as thought if they knew anyone who drove that kind of vehicle.

"Everyone we know is here" Haley said. She looked at her husband "Could it be Dan" she asked.

Nathan scoffed "No, he can't afford a car like that" he answered.

Everybody sat at the table staring at the mysterious package thinking of who it could be from. "I got nothing" Brooke stood up from her seat. "But i'm curious as hell" Brooke added

"Yeah me too" Quinn said.

"You know maybe we should just make sure it's safe before Lydia goes near this" Brooke tore the wrapping paper off. She opened the box and pulled the thing out.

"Whoa" Haley exclaimed as she stared at the Disney World Castle like dollhouse.

Everyone at table stared at it.

"Who would buy something like that and just leave at our doorstep" Nathan asked

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "It's beautiful i'd let her have it" she took the dollhouse and put it over with the other presents.

Nathan and Haley snickered at Brooke and than went back to eating their dinner.

Brooke came back to the table and had a devilish smirk on her face "Time to brighten the mood up a bit" she walked over to the karaoke and started looking for the CD to put in.

"What are you doing" Julian asked his wife with a confused look on her face.

Brooke smirked and stared at her husband as she put a CD into the karaoke machine "What do you think" she asked in a seductive voice.

Julian hesitated "Uh uh, no way. I'm not singing anything" Julian turned around.

"Not even this song" Brooke hit play on the karaoke machine and smirked.

Nathan, Haley, Quinn, Skills, Lauren and everyone else all looked at Julian when the song started to play, they knew with this song he wouldn't back out. All the friend's started laughing.

Julian turned around when he heard the familar song starting to play.

"Come here" Brooke smiled and motioned for her husband to come back up to her.

Julian smiled and walked back up to Brooke.

"She's good" Nathan put his head on his wife's shoulder as he laughed.

Julian took the mircophone from Brooke and started to sing.

**(Brooke is singing in bold,** Julian in regular font, _Brulian both singing in italics_**)**

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
>Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'<p>

**You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
>and my heart is set on you<br>You better shape up, you better understand,  
>to my heart I must be true<br>Nothing left, nothing left for me to do **

_You're the one that I want  
>(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one I need (the one I need),  
>oh yes indeed (yes indeed) <em>

**If you're filled with affection,  
>You're too shy to convey<br>Meditate my direction, feel your way **

I better shape up,  
>cause you need a man<p>

**I need a man,  
>Who can keep me satisfied<strong>

I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
><strong>You better prove, that my fate is justified <strong>  
>Are you sure?<br>**Yes I'm sure down deep inside**

_You're the one that I want  
>(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one I need (the one I need),  
>oh yes indeed<em>

Everyone got out of there seats and cheered for Brooke and Julian on as they song ended.

Julian pulled his wife close to him and kissed her "So does that mean I get to satisfy you with some of my greased lightning later after the boys are asleep" he whispered in his wife's ear.

Brooke laughed "Keep dreaming" she smirked and kissed him back.

"Hey now kids at this party" Haley joked.

Brooke and Julian laughed and pulled away. They both put their microphones down and walked back over to their table.

"You done" Nathan asked Haley as he started to take her plate.

Haley nodded "Yeah" she gave him a little smile.

Nathan smiled and took her plate and walked away with both of theirs to throw the trash away.

Haley got up and followed her husband inside the house "Hey" she took her husband's hand in hers "Are you ok" she asked.

Nathan exhaled deeply "What the hell makes her just waltz in here and confess something like that" he asked. "What the hell gives her the right" Nathan repeated.

Haley interlocked her fingers with her husband's. She could tell by the anger in his voice that he was pissed off by this secret Deb kept from them all these years. Haley could tell Nathan was really trying to put aside his anger for the sake of his daughter. "We're going to get through this" Haley moved in close to her husband and hugged him.

Nathan put his arms around Haley "I know we will" he sighed. "I just don't understand how she can just come here and drop a bomb like that" Nathan said.

"Want me to tell you why I kept it a secret for so long" Deb stood in the doorway staring at her son and daughter in-law.

Nathan and Haley both looked at Deb.

"I don't want to hear it right now" Nathan walked away and went back out to the party before he could get more upset and caused a scene.

Haley smiled on the inside when she seen Nathan walk away instead of causing a scene. "Not now Deb. Nathan and I don't wanna hear what you have to say right now, maybe once everyone leaves we'll talk but until than NO" Haley strictly said to her mother in law. "Just have a little bit of fun at your grand daughter's party" Haley added as she walked past Deb and went back to the party.

Nathan walked over to the moon bounces where all the kids were playing.

"DADA" Lydia walked as fast as she could over to her father.

Nathan laughed and picked her up "Hey princess, you having fun".

Lydia pointed to the slide, letting her dad know she wanted to go on it.

"Ok we can go on it again" Nathan chuckled and kicked off his shoes. He heard someone call his name and felt a tap him on his shoulder. Nathan turned around to see who it was "Oh hey" he said when he noticed it was Derek.

"I'm gonna leave, I just wanted to give you this for Lydia" Derek handed Nathan an envelope. Nathan took it from him "What's this" he asked.

"Lydia's birthday present. It's $50 gift card to Toys R Us. I didn't know what to get her so I figured I would just let you guys go pick something out she will like" Derek turned around to walk away. He looked back at his brother and niece "Thanks for having me even though I wasn't invited".

Nathan exhaled "Man I can't take this" he held it out for Derek to take back.

"Please, just take it" Derek pleaded. "Even though I may not know her she is my niece" Derek added.

Nathan knew the guy had a good point "Alright" Nathan sighed. "Thanks Derek" Nathan sincerely said.

Derek nodded and walked away. He just wanted to get out of there, everyone was sort of giving him the cold shoulder well except Brooke, Quinn and Clay since they knew him from earlier but he didn't really feel welcomed there...not that he expected to anyway.

Nathan put the envelope in his pocket and took Lydia up on the slide.

Julian walked over to Clay who was standing by the pool drinking his beer. "Hey man what's wrong, why aren't you down there with everyone else" he asked. "You seem distant from everyone today" Julian added.

"Nothing. I just don't really want to be here" Clay took a drink of his beer. "I'm only here for Quinn" Clay told Julian.

Julian was a bit thrown off by his response "Um...are you mad at Nathan and Haley for something" Julian asked.

"Try Nathan. He's being an inconsiderate jackass right now" Clay exclaimed.

"Whoa" Julian's eyes grew big at Clay's remarks. "What's going on between you and Nathan" Julian asked.

"He's ruining my agency" Clay sighed "He's too damn stubborn and he's hard on all the potential clients all because of Ian. Not everyone is going to turn out like Ian or all the other damn loony bins he let in his life" Clay harshly said. "My agency has not signed a person in over 2 months" Clay added.

"Bye Clay" Derek said as he walked past the two guys and into the house to leave.

Clay looked back at him "See ya" he said. Clay looked at Julian "And just my luck Nathan will throw a fit about me wanting to sign him too because he's is brother and he might be another Ian or Reene or whoever the hell he let in their lives" Clay said.

"Aren't you being a little bit harsh on Nathan. I mean Ian almost killed his son" Julian said. "And not to mention MY WIFE almost died" Julian said, he was getting pissed off with how Clay was acting.

"They didn't" Clay scoffed.

"Your being selfish, that is what you are Clay. Your worried about signing a few damn people instead of sticking by your friend" Julian fist clenched but he kept it down. "You know you don't understand how Nathan feels, you don't have kids, you don't know" Julian added.

"And you know how he feels" Clay asked.

"Are you that stupid, of course I do. I'm the father of two twin boys. I would do anything to protect them and if that meant having to sacrifice something I would do it in a heartbeat. So you have no room to talk. Your just being a selfish jackass" Julian turned around to walk away when he felt Clay push him.

Clay wasn't happy when Julian said that too him, he pushed Julian "Your the jackass" he said.

Julian exhaled before turning around and punching Clay across the face. "Oh damn" Julian rubbed his rest when he felt pain shot up in it as soon he punched Clay.

Both of the guys just started fighting at each other.

"What the..." Haley said to herself when she seen Clay and Julian fighting by the pool. "BROOKE" Haley yelled as she started to run over to where the two guys fighting to break them up.

Brooke quickly glanced over to and seen Haley running off by the pool, she seen Julian fighting with Clay. Brooke quickly pulled off her heels and started to run over by the guys and Haley.

"STOP IT NOW" Haley yelled at the Julian and Clay.

Both of the guys were startled by the authority in Haley's voice. They both never heard her have such angriness in her voice.

"What the hell is going on" Brooke asked with a questioned look on her face. She was clearly pissed off that her husband would fight with someone.

The guys broke away and stared at the two girls.

"He started it. He's just pissed off because we care about our families more than our damn jobs" Julian

Clay put his fist up to punch Julian.

"CLAY DON'T YOU DARE" Haley yelled. "Both of you guys are being selfish and acting like children. I will not have this horseplay at my daughter's party. Do you understand me" Haley said. "This is going to stop now or YOU BOTH CAN LEAVE" Haley added. She was not going to have this fighting at her daughter's birthday party.

Brooke couldn't believe the reason they two guyus were fighting and just stared at Julian with an upset look on her face.

"Brooke, I..." Julian started to say but was interrupted by his wife.

"I don't care. I expected more from you" Brooke turned around and walked away.

Haley just stared at Clay with a pissed off look on her face.

Nathan walked up holding Lydia and Quinn followed behind them to see what all the commotion was. They both walked up to where Haley, Julian and Clay were "What's going on" Quinn asked.

"Ask your boyfriend" Haley madly said before walking into the house.

Nathan and Quinn both looked at each other before Nathan followed his wife in the house.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 8. :)**

**Don't worry fans, the next chapter is where we will all find out everything from Deb and what her reasons were.**


	9. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 8

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so happy you all loved the drama with the Scott family and the fighting between Julian and Clay. Brace yourself there is more drama to come in the next three chapters.**

**I'm working on Chapter 11 of An Affair To Remember, will post it soon.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

Nathan and Haley stood in the driveway as the watched everyone leave.

Nathan put his arm around Haley as he held Lydia in his other arm "Well this was just an interesting party wasn't it" Nathan sarcastically said.

Haley sighed "I wanted it to be perfect but no we have to find out a huge secret from your mom and than Julian and Clay start a fight" Haley was clearly upset she felt that all this drama ruined her daughter's first birthday party.

Nathan looked at his wife "Are you mad at me" he asked.

Haley looked at him "Why would I be mad at you" she asked back.

"Well I was pratically the reason they were fighting" Nathan said.

Haley gave Nathan a sympathetic look than smiled "No, those guys chose to fight, it's their fault" she said.

"Ok" Nathan nodded.

They both turned around and walked back inside the house "Plus you were trying to make the party go smoothly" Haley smiled "I'm happy you walked away from your mom earlier instead of causing an argument with her in front of everyone" Haley said. She was right, she was very happy Nathan chose to walk away instead of causing a scene with his mother earlier.

"Well it wasn't the time or place to do that" Nathan looked at Lydia "And I couldn't do that at my daughter's party" he kissed his daughter on the head. "Plus I don't think her party was ruined, I mean she obviously had a great time. She probably went on the slide a million times today" Nathan added and chuckled.

Haley laughed "Yeah I seen you taking her on it all afternoon" she smiled.

"Hey dad" Jamie walked in from the backyard "Nanny Deb wants to talk to you" he pointed out to the backyard.

"Ok" Nathan answered. He looked at his wife with a smirk on his wife.

"Uh-oh" Haley mumbled, she knew it wasn't a good smirk, she knew her husband was definitely up to something.

"Hey Jamie" Nathan looked at his son "I think it's time to start calling Nanny Deb, grandma now" Nathan smirked. He knew his mother hated being called Grandma but hey payback was a bitch.

Haley snickered and covered her mouth.

"But she doesn't like being called Grandma, she prefers Nanny Deb" Jamie said. He knew his grandmother didn't like being called grandma and he wasn't sure why his dad was telling him to call her grandma now.

"It's ok bud, she's your grandmother, not your nanny anymore so it's only right" Nathan told his son.

"Why don't you go tell Grandma, dad will be out in a minute" Haley said to her son.

"Alright" Jamie said and went back outside.

Nathan and Haley both walked over to the door as they watched Jamie go over by Deb.

"Grandma, Dad said he'll be out in a minute" Jamie said.

Deb looked at Jamie with a weird look on her face. "Did you just call me what I think you called me" Deb asked.

"Yeah, dad said I should call you grandma now since you aren't my nanny anymore" Jamie smiled.

Deb could seen Nathan and Haley standing by the door. She could tell her son had that smirk on his face. She groaned "I guess you can call me that" Deb said.

Nathan and Haley both walked down to where Deb and Jamie were "Hey bud, why don't you take your sister on one of the moon bounces" Nathan handed Lydia over to her brother.

"Ok" Jamie held his sister in his arms and walked away.

"Keep a close eye on her" Haley said in a motherly tone.

"Ok" Jamie said loudly as he went over to one of the moon bounces.

Nathan and Haley both sat down and looked at Deb.

Nathan put his hands up "Well i'm listening" he said.

Haley put her hand on Nathan's leg and gave him a calm down look. She looked back at Deb "So why did you keep it a secret" she asked.

Deb gulped "I couldn't put Derek through what Nathan went through. Once I seen how tough and mean Dan was with Nathan I knew I had to give him a different life" Deb confirmed.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"So Dan is the father" Haley asked.

Deb nodded "Yeah" she replied.

Nathan looked confused "How did Dan not know you were pregnant, I mean you had to show" he said.

"When I started to show I just wore some baggy clothes for a while and than once it started to become apparent I was pregnant at 5 months I told your dad I had to go on an extensive business trip but it didn't last long because I had your brother pre-maturely and after the doctors said he would be alright I came back for a while as grandma and grandpa stayed with him and I ever since than I always flew back and forth visiting him using the company as an excuse" Deb told Nathan and Haley everything.

Haley glanced over at Nathan, she could tell he had more questions but just didn't want to ask them. Haley looked back at Deb and was gonna ask her something but was interrupted by her husband.

"So who raised him" Nathan curiously asked.

Deb gulped. She didn't like that question but more of the truth was gonna come out sooner or later. "Um..." she paused. "Me, your grandparents, Keith, Cooper. Karen knew about him and looked after him time after time" she confirmed

Nathan's eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he could think of was how all the people he knew and loved betrayed him by keeping this secret from him.

Haley glanced over at Nathan, she could tell he felt like he was betrayed and she watched as his facial expression went from hurt to numb. She looked at Deb "Is that all? Did anyone else know? Lucas? Peyton?" she asked.

Deb shook her head "No. We all agreed to keep it a secret" Deb said. She looked over at her son and wanted him to say something but he just sat there staring at her.

"I'm gonna go see what the kids are doing" Nathan got up and walked away.

Deb watched her son walk away and sighed that wasn't the sort of reaction she was hoping for from her son, she kind of expected him to understand her reasons why she kept Derek a secret. Deb got up "Tell him to call me when he's ready to walk" she told her daughter in law.

Haley nodded and got up "Let me get you a piece of cake to take home to Derek. He kinda left in a hurry earlier" Haley said as she started to walk in the house.

"Thanks" Deb said as she followed Haley into the house.

Haley got a plate down and cut a slice of cake for Deb to take home to Derek. She handed her mother in law the plate after she wrapped it up.

"Thank you Haley" she thanked her daughter in law.

Haley started to clean off the counter to hide her emotions from Deb.

"Don't forget to tell Nathan i'm here when he's ready to talk" Deb said and than walked away.

Haley took a deep breath when she heard the front door open than close. Haley looked at the window and seen Nathan sitting back at the picnic table, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the expression that she seen on her husband's face. "Damn her" Haley exclaimed and turned around and went out the front door. "DEB" she said loudly as she seen her getting in her car.

"Yeah" Deb asked as she stood by her car.

Haley walked over to her "You have put my husband through a lot of hell in the past" she pointed her finger at her mother in law "Dating Skill, the drugs, Dan, but this is by far the lowest thing you have ever done" she raised her voice to her mother in law. Haley was clearly upset about all the stuff Deb has put her son through and she was tired of it always getting worse for him. "This better be the end of all the lies and secrets or so help me god Deb, you will not be welcomed in this family anymore" Haley had a hurt look in her eyes. She was just fed up with all of the changes Deb had bought into her and Nathan's life and she could tell that Nathan just couldn't take all the secrets and lies and everything from his mother anymore. Haley turned around and walked back into the house leaving her mother in law standing there.

Deb gulped hard as she watched Haley go back in the house. Nobody never really put her in her place like that before but she could understand why Haley was like that to her.

Brooke and Julian both walked in the house carrying the twins in. Brooke had Jude while Julian had Davis and the diaper bag. The couple had been quiet on their whole way home. Brooke wasn't in any mood to talk to Julian at the moment by what he pulled at Nathan and Haley's. They both carried the twins to their room and put them on the changing table and changed the twins out of their dirty diapers.

Julian glanced over at his wife "Are you going to ignore me forever" he asked as he picked Davis up.

Brooke picked up her son and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make him a special bottle since she couldn't breast feed him to due to the reflux disease he had. She held him in her arms as she made him a bottle of rice and water. She reached over for the little bottle that was on the counter and measured the right amount in the dropper and gave it to Jude.

The little baby coughed and gagged a bit before calming back down in his mothers arms.

Brooke stared at her son "I'm sorry baby but you need to take it" she hated giving her son that kind of medicine but it was for his reflux. Brooke put the baby Zantac away and walked out of the kitchen holding Jude and his bottle in the other hand. She sat down on the couch where Julian was sitting with Davis and watching TV. She started feeding the bottle to Jude. She glanced over at Julian "What the hell were you thinking" she shook her head, she was keeping her temper under control because of the twins and she didn't want to scare him.

Julian looked at Brooke "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to punch him, he just pissed me off". Julian was clearly sorry that he punched Clay. "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Why did you do it" Brooke asked, she didn't make any contact with her husband and just stared down at her son who was eating.

"We were arguing about how I thought he was being selfish and for him not being there for Nathan and I told him that I understand where Nathan is coming from because all I wanna do now is keep all three of you safe and I called him a jackass for acting how is he and I started walking away and he pushed me and out of no where I punched him. I don't know where it came from" Julian honestly said.

Brooke sat there and listened to her husband but didn't say anything to him. She watched as Jude fell asleep as he drank his bottle. Brooke slowly took the bottle out of his mouth and set it on the table as she got up and walked away with Jude.

Julian sighed as he watched his wife walk away. He looked down at Davis "You forgive daddy right? I mean I was only sticking up for you, you know". Julian watched as his son's eyes started to close. He slowly got up and walked to the twins room. He seen Brooke standing by Jude's crib caressing the baby's small face. Julian kissed his son on the head "Good night buddy, I love you" he laid his son down in the crib and pulled the small blanket over him. He turned around to walk over to Jude's crib to where Brooke was but noticed she was gone. Julian sighed and shook his head. He knew it was going to take a while for Brooke to forgive him, he should of kept his actions under control but didn't but deep down he didn't regret punching Clay, he deserved everything he got earlier. Julian glanced down at Jude and smiled at his sleeping son, he repeated the same thing he said to Davis and quietly left the twins room.

Brooke sat on the couch reading a magazine when she seen her husband go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator "Julian come here" Brooke said.

Julian walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand "Brooke, I don't wanna argue right now" he sighed and sat down on the couch "Just yell at me and get it over with ok, I hate when we aren't talking" Julian said. He really just wanted to get the silence between him and his wife gone, the last time they argued it ended bad and he didn't want that happening again. Julian was taken back when he felt Brooke kiss him passionately on his lips.

Brooke rested her head against his "I'm not mad anymore, you had a good reason" she said. Brooke smiled "Just don't let it happen again" she added. She took the beer out of his hands and put it on the coffee table "You don't need this, trust me" Brooke said.

Julian kissed his wife back "Alright" he said.

Brooke rested in her husband's arms "So I see you ummm..." she pointed at the file on the coffee table "Are looking for nanny for the twins" Brooke said. She wasn't too happy about that and wasn't exactly fond of leaving the twins with a nanny. She seen the file when Julian was in the room with the boys a minute ago, she wasn't in the mood to argue with her husband so she figured she would just have a rational conversation with him about this.

Julian nodded "Yeah. Your mad aren't you" he asked.

"A little" Brooke answered.

"I just figured with both of us busy with work and everything we should hire a nanny" Julian said. He looked at his wife "I'm sorry for not telling you, I was going to though" he said.

"Ok" she said. Brooke looked up at her husband "I don't want a nanny though. I seen what it did to Nathan and Haley when they had one. She tried to sleep with Nathan, she kidnapped Jamie, she was just pyscho slash slut slash bitch" Brooke rudely said about Carrie. She sat up and looked directly at her husband "I just don't trust anyway but our family and friends with the twins" she added.

Julian nodded "Alright, i'll call the agency in the morning and tell them to cancel the interviews" he said. He could understand where Brooke was coming from, this afternoon gave him a big lesson about the twins and why he fought with Clay he knew right than and there he didn't really trust anyone else but his family and friends with his children either.

Brooke kissed her husband "Thank you for being understanding" she said.

Julian kissed Brooke back.

Brooke got up from the couch and started to walk away.

"Where you going" Julian asked.

"To take a nice hot bubble bath" she answered with a seductive smirk on her face.

Julian knew that smirk on his wife's face was she wanted him to join her. He got up and followed Brooke into the bathroom and closed the door as you could hear the water starting to fill the tub and Brooke starting to laugh.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9.**

**The drama is slowing down a bit now but don't worry there will be plenty of drama in Chapter 9. :)**


	10. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 9

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is loving this. We are almost at the end of this episode. **

**The drama is winding down a bit now as we approach the end of this episode. But no worries there is a big cliffhanger at the end of this episode. **

**Chapter 11 will be the last chapter to 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On" and it will just be a few voice over/narrator parts but there will be a BIG cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 11.**

**Answers To Your Questions:**

**CWMMfan:** We will definitely be seeing more of Chase soon. Yes, Alex and Mia are definitely apart of Season 9. Mia will make a return in the next episode and Alex will return a few episodes later. Someone is getting married but as for who it is, you will just have to wait and see, you just might get a hint in this chapter.

**Naley12: **We will be seeing a lot of that between Naley this season and plus much more.

**BDavis4eva:** Brulian is talking again now but they are going to have some major drama to work through this season.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

Clay walked in to to the beach house. He and Quinn left Lydia's birthday party seperately since they weren't talking. He walked into the family room where he seen Quinn sitting up on the coach reading the lastest issue of Cosmo. He took a deep breath before walking over to her.

He could tell she was still upset from happened at the party earlier buy the upset expression she had on her face as she was reading her magazine. "Hey" Clay greeted her.

"Oh hey" Quinn deadpanned as she looked over at Clay and went back to reading her magazine.

Clay gently pulled the magazine from her hand.

"Give it back" Quinn raised her voice and reached out to take it back but Clay pulled it away.

"Come with me" he said. He put the magazine down on the coffee table.

"No I don't want to talk to you right. I can't even look at you right now Clay. I'm so upset with you right now" Quinn sighed and reached over to pick up her magazine.

"Please" Clay said.

Quinn exhaled and got up off the couch "Fine. Where are we going" she asked.

Clay took her hand "Follow me" he told her as he started to lead her outside and down the stairs to the beach.

"Where are you taking me" Quinn asked impatiently. She wasn't really in the mood to be with Clay right now.

"You'll see in a minute" Clay told her as they walked down the shore of the beach.

Quinn sighed and walked with him. "Why did you do that earlier" she finally snapped at him for his behavior earlier. "Stuff is going to change around here Clay, it's got to. Maybe it's best if you just don't hang out with the guys for a while" Quinn recommended.

Clay didn't say anything and just stared at his girlfriend. He could tell by the expression on her face she was very upset with him and he didn't blame her.

"Do you realize that you almost ruined my niece's party by that sillyness you had with Julian" Quinn eyed her boyfriend. "Do you realize if Haley didn't stop you two, you could of been hurt or you could of hurt Julian" Quinn said.

"I am so pissed off at you for doing that. What were you thinking" she asked him.

Clay could tell by the anger in her voice that she was clearly upset with him. "I...I wasn't thinking, ok. I just have a lot on my mind right now" he said in a apologetic tone. "I'm sorry" he added.

Quinn ran her hands through her long blonde hair "Do you realize you could of been hurt. Do you" she asked again. You could just sense the seriousness in her voice. "The last thing I need is you ending back in the hospital" Quinn said. Quinn looked up at the sky when she heard a plane flying over the beach.

Clay looked up at the plane than looked back to Quinn. He put his hands on both of her shoulders "I'm sorry. I'm really am. I've had a lot of things on my mind since we got back and before that" Clay apologized.

"What is on your mind. Tell me please" Quinn said to him.

Clay took a deep breath "This is part of it" he said loudly as he stared up at the plane.

Quinn glanced up to see what Clay was looking at. Her eyes widen when she seen the words wrote in the sky "Will you marry me" she read. "Oh my god" Quinn exclaimed when she looked back at her boyfriend to see him kneeling down on his knee holding a small velvet box in his hand with a diamong ring in it. This was definitely unexpected and she wasn't really sure how to react.

"I know this doesn't change or make what I did right earlier and i'm sorry. The whole fight was pointless and stupid" Clay exhaled and took her hand in his. "And I regret doing it. I love Quinn James and if you say yes I promise i'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you".

Quinn bit her bottom lip as her eyes started to get watery. She could tell by the look in Clay's eyes that he was really sorry about what happened earlier and that he regretted starting the fight. "Why do you wanna marry me" she asked as a few tears slid down her face.

Clay smiled. He knew that question was coming, he could read her like a book. "Because I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I can't picture my life without you" he said.

Quinn stared at the diamond ring and nodded "Yes" she whispered as tears slid down her face.

Clay sighed in relief and smiled. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

Quinn snickered and wiped her tears. She stared at the diamond ring on her finger.

Clay stood up wiping the sand off his jeans and leaned in and kissed his fiance on the lips. "I really am sorry" he said.

Quinn completely forgot why she was mad at Clay after this and kissed him. Quinn rested her forehead against Clay's.

"I love you" Clay mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too" Quinn replied. She shrieked when she felt Clay picked her up and run into the water with her.

The newly engaged couple started to make out in the beach.

Rachel walked onto the River Court as the sun was starting to set across town. She stared at the familar surroundings as she stood in the middle of the court, interrupting and not paying attention to a young man who was playing ball. She looked down at the court and was immediately taken back to what happened 9 years ago. She remember that night when everyone stood on the River Court saying their goodbyes and writing their names on the court. She remembered back than she had friends...well some friends and she was happy. That was the only time she was ever truly happy. Rachel sighed and shook her head when she came back to reality "I had to ruin it" she mumbled. She wasn't even paying attention to the basketball dribbling on the court.

"You ok" the young guy asked as he stared at the red head.

Rachel nodded "Yeah, sorry didn't know anyone was here playing" she turned around and started to walk away.

"Aren't you Rachel Gatina" the guy curiously asked. He knew it was her because she looked awfully familar.

Rachel turned around "How did you know my name" she looked confused. She had no clue who this guy was.

"Well two things, you were on Scott Free and you were married to Dan Scott" Derek walked over to her dribbling the basketball.

Rachel looked even more confused, how the hell could this guy be Dan's son. He only had 2 sons Lucas and Nathan.

"My mom kept me a secret" Derek revealed to Rachel. He could tell by the look on her face that was what she was wondering.

"Well be thankful you weren't raised by him..." Rachel paused not knowing the guy's name.

"Derek" he told her his name.

"Well be thankful Derek, he made a lot of people's life a living hell including your brothers. I know at some point he made Nathan take drugs to improve his performance on the court. He killed your uncle" Rachel gulped at the lump forming in her throat. She didn't know if he knew about Keith or not.

"I know about that" Derek looked at her. "He was really like that with Nathan" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "He was like that with a lot of people but he was always trying to make Nathan relive his failed past".

"I guess I am lucky" Derek said.

"Look it was niced having this little chat but i'm sure i'm the last person you want to talk to" Rachel turned away and started to walk away.

"Do you ever regret it" Derek asked with a seriously look on his face.

Rachel sighed and turned back to look at Derek "Regret what" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Marrying Dan" Derek said.

"Every single day" Rachel answered.

Derek could tell by her expression and the look in her eyes that she did regret it. "Don't let them bring you down" Derek said. He knew that basically everyone in his family hated her for what she did. "If it's any help, i'm not going to hold it against you" Derek said.

"Why not" she asked in shock.

Derek shrugged his shoulders "We all make mistakes" he answered.

Rachel smiled "Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome" Derek walked over to the table and picked up his bag and put the ball in. "I better get going home" he put his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe i'll see you around" Derek said in a hopeful voice as he walked past her looking back at her.

Rachel smirked "You just might" she replied. She watched as the youngest Scott brother walked off before finally leaving the River Court herself.

Chase sat on the couch watching TV. He had his phone in his head sending texts to Alex. She was in Nashville for the next few weeks working on a new movie and also writing songs for her album. His cell phone started ringing. Chase answered "Hey whats up" he greeted.

"Haley and I wanna know how's Chuck feeling" Nathan asked about Chuck's condition, before Lydia's party ended Chuck kept complaining he didn't feel good.

"He's sleeping now" Chase sighed. "I am not a person who likes to clean up throw up. He missed the toilet" Chase groaned.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Been there and still doing it. You get used to it after a while" he told Chase.

"I told him not to eat all that junk food. He had a hot dog for dinner that's it but ever since we got to your place all he did was eat that damn junk food. God knows how many times he went back to cotton candy machine, the slushie machine, not to mention the popcorn machine" Chase sighed as he went over how much junk food Chuck ate at Lydia's party.

"Yeah I know. Haley yelled at Jamie earlier to stop eating all that junk" Nathan said. "Plus you gotta take into consideration that those kids were on those bungee sports and the moon bounces" Nathan added.

"You have to admit the Rapid Fire one was the best" Chase laughed.

"Yeah it was. Jamie keeps begging me to go back on it" Nathan laughed.

Chase cleared his throat "So what are you going to do about...". He knew it wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know how Nathan was dealing with all the family drama. "About your mom and your brother" he asked.

Nathan sighed heavily on the phone "Honestly man I don't know. Haley says I shouldn't hold it against Derek because it's not his fault. So what do I do? Do I just welcome him into our lives and just act like nothing has changed" Nathan didn't know how act about all this. "It's only going to get worse from here" Nathan revealed.

"It could get better man" Chase said.

Nathan chuckled "No it won't" he said coldly. "All hell is going to break loose once Dan finds out and god knows what he will do. We all know what he is capable of" Nathan added.

"Oh" Chase gulped. "I never thought about that until now" Chase knew Nathan was right, once Dan found out all hell was going to break loose and who knows what Dan will do once he finds out, everyone knows what Dan is capable of. "Maybe you should call Lucas and ask for his advice" Chase recommended.

"The last thing I need to do is bring Lucas into this right now. Derek may be his half brother but until I figure all this out, i'm just keeping this a secret until I can accept this myself" Nathan said. He knew it was wrong keeping this from Lucas and he imagined how Lucas would feel once he finds out his own mother knew about all this. "And you know what pisses me off is that my grandparents knew, Cooper knew, Karen knew. How the hell can they just keep that a secret" Nathan raised his voice without noticing. He was beyond furious that all those people knew.

Chase moved the phone from his ear "Wow" he mouthed. He never heard Nathan so mad before. "Ok man just calm down a bit" Chase put the phone back to his ear.

Nathan took a deep breath "Sorry" he said.

"Is that Alex" Chuck asked as he stood on the side of the couch watching Chase on the phone.

Chase turned around and looked back at Chuck "It's ok. Hey Nate, can we talk later, Chuck just woke up" he said.

"Yeah. Later man" Nathan said.

"Talk to you later" Chase hung up the phone and put it down on the coffee table. "How you feeling buddy" he asked.

"I don't think I have to throw up anymore" Chuck walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Good" Chase exhaled. "I told you to lay off all that junk food, Chuck. Maybe next time you'll listen to me" Chase told him.

Chuck looked down. It was like he was hiding something.

"Chuck, what's wrong" Chase asked in a concerned voice.

Chuck looked up at Chase "I don't have to throw up anymore but it's coming out the other way now" he looked embarassed.

"Oh" Chase bit his lip. He was still trying to adjust to being a guardian to Chuck while his mother was getting help for her addictions. "Ok. Did you make it to the toilet" Chase adked. He prayed that Chuck made it to the bathroom in time.

Chuck shook his head "No" he looked down.

Chase sat back and exhaled deeply "Ok um.. Where your dirty pajamas at" he asked.

"In the hamper" Chuck answered.

"Ok. I want you to go take a shower and clean up and when your done i'll give you some medicine for your upset stomach" Chase told him.

Chuck looked at Chase "I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok. Happens to everyone at some point" Chase said as he got up from the couch. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and put the shower on the right temperature. "Remember to wash your hair too" Chase reminded Chuck.

"Fine" Chuck groaned.

Chase left the bathroom to let Chuck take his shower. He glanced at his cell phone when it started ringing. He glanced over at the ID to see who it was. A smile appeared on his face when he seen it was Alex.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10.**

**What's to come in the next two chapters.**

**-Lots of Naley and a heart to heart talk between the two.**

**-A Nathan and Jamie scene.**

**-Brooke and Julian will discuss some things about the twins.**

**-Chase recieves a call that will change his life forever.**


	11. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 10

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating this fic in a long time. Classes are back at College and I am getting so much work at the moment BUT have no fear I will be able to update more faster soon as my classes are almost finished this semester.

On Monday you WILL see a NEW chapter of An Affair To Remember. :) So the LONG wait is OVER.

This chapter is really tying up everything in from this episode and at the very end starting things right off for the next episode. I will leave a description of 9.02 in the next chapter. The next chapter won't be as long as the others and will probably only be a page or so long but as you will see in this chapter their will be a few cliffhangers in the next that will start off 9.02.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

Haley looked at her husband as he slept peacefully. She stared up at the ceiling, she had to shower quickly and get ready for her shift at Karen's Cafe since it was her turn to run the restaurant. Haley started to get up when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist stopping her from getting up. Haley looked over at Nathan's whos eyes were still closed.

"Why don't you just close the restaurant for the day and stay here with me" Nathan mumbled.

Haley chuckled "As great as that does sound and believe me I would love to stay here with you all day but you have something to do today" she softly stroked his cheek.

Nathan opened his eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He sighed "I don't want too".

"I know you don't but it's the best thing to do right now" she moves closer to her husband kissing him softly on his lips. "Quinn is going to take Jamie and Lydia so just go and hang out with Derek. Get to know him".

Nathan kissed her back, he slowly moved over her "Maybe I want to get to know you right now" the famous Scott smirk appeared across his face as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

Haley chuckled "We can get to know each other later". She put her hands on her husband's chest and pushing him off her. She got over him straddling his waist and holding his arms up above his head. "Much later after the kids are asleep" she kissed him "And I promise you it'll be worth it" she grins. Haley jumped off him and off the bed before he had any time to react to what she did to him.

"Where you going" Nathan scoffed.

Haley looked at him "I have to be at Karen's Cafe in like 45 minutes. I have to shower and get ready" she walks to their bathroom.

Nathan got up out of bed after he heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom. He stripped from his boxers and climbed into the shower behind his wife.

Haley let out a giggle when she felt his lips touch her neck "Nathan. No" she chuckled. "I don't have time for this. I have to...to..." Haley stuttered as she started to fall under his spell. "Get ready" she finally got out.

Nathan didn't move his lips from his wife's neck "I thought you were a multi-tasker" he smirks. "But alright I'll stop" he adds when he knows she'll just want him more now. Nathan stopped kissing her neck and started to climb out of the shower.

"You are such a damn tease, Nathan Scott" Haley blurted out, upset that he stopped.

Nathan chuckled "Not as much as my wife is".

"Nathan" Haley groaned.

Nathan closed the shower door after getting back in "What" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Haley crashed her lips on her husband's lips.

Nathan chuckled at her and kissed her back.

Brooke laid in bed, her head resting on her husband's chest. She looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed when she seen it was only 6:45am. She didn't know why she was up so early.

Julian stirred in his sleep "Hey" he mumbled sleepily.

Brooke pulled the covers over them both and snuggled close to him "Go back to sleep" she whispered to him as she kissed her husband on his cheek.

Julian opened his eyes and looked at his wife "Why are you up so early" he asked.

"I don't know" Brooke answered "Guess i'm just used to getting up this early and opening the cafe. And you" she asked.

"Oh well usually one or both of my little monster's wake me up crying or something" he chuckled.

Brooke laughed. "Be nice" she said.

Julian kissed his wife on the head "You know I got lots of names for those boys" he chuckled. "Oh and by the way, Stinker woke me up last night, exploded in his diaper".

Brooke rolled her eyes at the nicknames Julian had for the twins "And just who is stinker" she asked.

"Could be both but i'm referring to Davis" Julian laughed.

Brooke shook her head "Whatever" she chuckled.

"Are you opening the cafe today" Julian asked his wife, turning his body over to her and holding his body up with his elbow.

"No. Haley is today. I got the afternoon shift". Brooke looked at her husband "Have you gotten any new scripts yet" she asked in hope that he would have some new work soon.

"Paul is sending me a few that the company wants made but nothing is set in stone yet" Julian said.

"Hmm" Brooke exhaled. "Once a script is set in stone does that mean you have to travel"?

Julian knew everytime a new movie opportunity came up, Brooke always worried he would be gone for a long time but due to his own work requirements he told Paul it wouldn't be the case anymore "No actually I told Paul whatever scripts he sends me make sure I can film them within the same state or don't bother sending me the scripts".

"That's great" Brooke smiled. She leaned over and kissed her husband. She sat up in bed before getting out.

"Where you going" Julian asked when he seen her get out.

"The twins will be up around 7:30 so i'm going to go take a nice hot bath" Brooke grinned as she pulled off her tank top, throwing it on the floor and going into her master bathroom.

Julian arched his eyebrow as he watched his wife go into the master bathroom "Is that an invitation" he asked as he heard the water start to run in the bathroom.

Brooke peaked her head outside of the door "Well I don't know. Maybe. I kinda do need someone to wash my back" she smirks.

"Alright" Julian grinned and got out of bed and quickly went into the master bathroom.

Haley was in the bathroom fixing her hair while Nathan laid in bed staring at the ceiling while playing catch with the basketball in his hands.

"Daddy" a small voice call out. "Mama" the small voice call out again a second later.

Nathan chuckled and put the ball on the down and got out of bed. He walked across the hallway and peaked inside his daughter's room, he could see her standing up in her crib holding on to the support of the bars. Nathan smiled and walked in the room "Hey baby girl" he picked up his daughter from her crib. He kissed his daughter "What? No kiss for daddy" Nathan pretended to pout when she didn't give him his usual morning kiss.

Lydia kissed her father "I orry daddy" she tried to say.

Nathan chuckled "It's ok munchkin".

Haley stood in the doorway watching them and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Nathan looked over and seen Haley.

Haley walked inside "Hey sweetie" she said in a childish voice and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Lydia reached out to Haley.

Nathan held out Lydia to his wife.

Haley held Lydia in her arms "Jamie is up. He's downstairs making his own breakfast" she told Nathan.

Nathan nodded "Alright" he said.

"So what are your plans for today" Haley asked as she took Lydia over to the changing table, starting to change her dirty diaper.

"I have to run a few errands. I have to go pick someone up from the airport" Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Nothing much".

Haley looked at him as she disposed her daughter's dirty diaper "Airport" she asked with a questionable look on her face. She didn't know of anyone who they both knew who was coming back in town. She knew Mia was due back in town today but she highly doubted Nathan would go pick her up, plus she had her own transportation, so who the hell would Nathan go pick up from the airport, now she was curious as hell. "Who do you gotta pick up" she asked.

"One of the my clients I signed a few weeks back" Nathan answered.

Haley nodded "Ok cool" she said as she put a new diaper on her daughter. She picked up the pink flower dress she had laid out last night and put it on Lydia after taking her pajamas off. Haley looked at her watch realizing she was going to be late in opening today, she picked up Lydia from the changing table "I have to get going" she handed Lydia over to Nathan. She kissed Lydia and than kissed her husband "I love you both" Haley said as she left the room.

"Bye mama" Lydia waved.

Nathan chuckled. "Yep bye mama" he looked at Lydia. "Let's go get something to eat" Nathan told her as he carried her out of the room.

"Does mom know about it" Jamie asked as he seen his father and sister walk into the kitchen.

Nathan knew exactly what his son was talking about "No" he answered his son. Nathan put his daughter in her high chair and buckled her in.

"Good. She's going to be so surprised" Jamie said.

"Yeah she is buddy" Nathan chuckled. They both had two surprises in store for Haley today but one of them was sure to take her by surprise.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10 :)**


	12. 9x01 I Feel A Change Comin On Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I wanna thank you for ALL the great reviews for the last chapter. Well everyone, this is it for 9.01. Here is the last chapter of 9.01. 9.02 is going to start off with a bang. Don't hate me for what happens in the next episode. **

**I love hearing what you guy's think about what Nathan's surprise is for Haley. You won't find out who/what it is but keep guessing. ;)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 11: 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On"**

The sun shined into Karen's Cafe. Haley looked out the window as she walked around the cafe filling up customer's coffee cups. "Coffee, Greg" she asked the young man with a smile as she walked over to the man's booth. For the past week, this guy had been coming to Karen's Cafe every morning for his breakfast.

"Yeah thanks Haley" he smiled. He stared at young brunette as she filled his coffee cup up.

"Your welcome, let me know if you need anything else" Haley smiled and walked away.

"Will do" Greg said as he lifted the paper back up to read. He looked over the paper and watched as Haley with a mysterious look on his face as she walked back behind the counter.

The bell dinged as Quinn walked into Karen's Cafe "Hales, you aren't gonna believe who I ran into outside".

"Well good morning to you to sis" she chuckled. "Who" Haley asked.

Quinn pointed out the window to Derek who was starting to walk away from the cafe. "Doesn't think he's welcomed here now" she felt bad that he would think like that. To her Derek seemed like a cool guy

"What" Haley groaned. She couldn't believe that he was feeling like that. He was family of course he was welcomed. "Why would he think that" she sighed. "Watch the cafe for a minute Quinn" Haley untied her apron and threw it on the counter as she hurried out of the cafe walking down the street to catch up with Derek. "Derek" Haley called out.

Derek turned around to see Haley coming after him. He didn't say anything except stare at her.

"Why didn't you come in the Cafe" Haley asked.

"I don't exactly feel welcomed since yesterday" Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Haley rolled her eyes "Yesterday is over. Today is a new day" she said positively with a smile. "Your always welcome. Come on" she motioned for him to walk back to the cafe with her.

"Really" Derek asked in a shocked voice as he followed her back to the Cafe, he was shocked by what she said, he always thought he wouldn't be welcomed.

"Of course" Haley answered. She opened the door to Karen's Cafe as they both walked inside. "Look I wanna thank you for that gift card you got for Lydia. You really shouldn't have done that but is was very generous of you to do that" Haley thanked him for her daughter's birthday gift.

Derek sat down at the booth next to Quinn. "Welcome. It's not problem after all she is my niece".

Haley smiled as she poured both Quinn and Derek a cup of coffee "Well thanks again. It was very nice of you to do that". Haley's smile became brighter as she seen Nathan carrying in Lydia and Jamie following them. "Hey" she greeted them as she walked out from behind the counter and walked over to her husband and kids.

Jamie ran over to his Aunt Quinn.

"Is it here" Quinn asked in a whisper.

Jamie nodded excitedly.

"Hey there" Nathan smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife passionately.

Quinn and Jamie smiled as they seen who walked in.

"What does a guy have to do around here to get a decent cup of coffee Bunny Bergard" the man asked with a smirk on his face.

Haley's eyes widen as she could tell that voice was from anywhere. Not to mention, the name sort of gave it away but it couldn't be though could it, she thought to herself as she moved away from Nathan. "Oh my god..." Haley exclaimed.

Brooke walked out of her bedroom, refreshed from her bath. She fluffed her golden locks a bit as she walked down the hall to her son's bedroom. She walked inside, she could hear little babbling coming from Davis' crib "Hey there sweetie" she smiled as she tickled her son on his stomach as she stared down at him. All the sudden Brooke was startled as Jude started screaming from his crib. She quickly walked over to his crib and picked him up "Shh sweetie it's ok" she cradled her son in her arms "Mommy's here" she softly caressed his cheek as she tried to calm him down. "Wow somebody is a little warm" she mumbled as she could feel her son's body just radiating heat basically. Brooke could feel just by caressing his cheek he was warm, warmer than usual. She put her palm over his forehead and could tell his body temperature was not normal. Brooke gulped hard as she walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the thermometer to check his temperature. The young mother held it in his ear as she waited for it to beep. Her heartbeat started to race as her son's screaming intensified. Brooke heard the thermometer beep but it was very faint. She pulled it away from her son's ear and looked at it. The numbers that appeared on the screen scared "Julian" she called out for her husband. She walked out of her son's room holding Jude close in her arms as she walked out into the family room, reaching for her phone on the coffee table. She looked at the numbers on the thermometer again as she speed dialed her son's pediatrician. She stared at the numbers of 104.5 displayed on the thermometer. "JULIAN" she screamed from the baby's room as her voice echoed through the house.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 12**

I hope you all enjoyed 9.01 "I Feel A Change Comin' On". Here is the plot for the 9.02.

**9.02 "Lord, Protect My Child"  
><strong>Brooke and Julian rush Jude to the hospital when he spikes a high fever. Nathan ponders whether or not he should get to know Derek. Meanwhile, Mia returns to town to start recording a new album.


	13. 9x02 Lord, Protect My Child Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the great reviews from the last chapter. I am so glad you are all enjoying this so far. **

**9.02 "Lord, Protect My Child" is going to be a bit of a tear jerker.**

**Answers To Your Comments:**

**23LaffertysGurl23:** You guessed right, it's Lucas. Peyton is not back but don't worry. She just MIGHT be making a guest appearance in Season 9.

**HeBeWe:** Yep you guessed right. It's definitely Lucas. :)

**Anon:** You'll see who surprises Haley in the beginning. You'll have to wait and see, Brooke and Julian will have a tough storyline in my Season 9.

**9.02 "Lord, Protect My Child"****  
><strong>Brooke and Julian rush Jude to the hospital when he spikes a high fever. Nathan ponders whether or not he should get to know Derek. Meanwhile, Mia returns to town to start recording a new album.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: 9.02 "Lord, Protect My Child"**

Haley James-Scott couldn't believe her eyes, the person who was standing behind her husband, the person she grew up with and called her best friend stood behind her husband. "Oh my god" She walked around her husband and hugged the man standing behing him. "What are you doing here" she asked her best friend.

"How you doing Hales" Lucas Scott wrapped his arms around his best friend.

Haley slowly pulled away from her best friend's embrace "I'm doing great" she smiled. "What are you doing in town? I didn't know you were coming back" Haley exclaimed.

"Well neither did I until last night when Nate called and told me everything" Lucas sighed.

Haley exhaled deeply "Yeah it was quite a shock yesterday". Haley looked at Nathan and motioned for him to come over by her.

Nathan walked over by them.

Haley eyed both Scott brothers with a serious look on her face "Look, Derek is here just go easy on him please. He's a nice guy".

"Um Hales, Derek isn't here" Nathan told her as he looked around the cafe for Derek. He knew he thought he seen him when he came in but now he was no where to be found.

"What" Haley looked back to where he was sitting. "Quinn" Haley raised her voice at her sister to get her sister's attention who was playing with Jamie.

Quinn turned her body and looked at her sister "What" she asked.

"Where's Derek" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Oh he said he had an errand to run. He'll catch you all later" Quinn repeated what Derek told her.

"Quinn, did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucas wanted to meet him" Haley sighed.

Lucas put his hands on Haley's shoulders "Don't worry about it Hales. We'll swing by and see him later".

Haley exhaled "Alright". She turned and looked at Lucas "So did Peyton and Sawyer come too" Haley asked in anticipation.

"No. Peyton couldn't get away from work, the new studio and all" Lucas explained.

"Damn" Haley groaned. "How is my little niece". She gasped "You better have bought me pictures".

Lucas chuckled "Nathan has them".

"Dude she looks exactly like Peyton" Nathan exclaimed.

Haley looked at her husband as she seen him looking at some pictures in her hand. She leaned over looking at the picture's and taking one from her husband "Oh my god Luke, Nathan is right, she looks exactly like Peyton" she stared at the picture with that showed a little curly blonde hair girl around the age of 3.

"Yeah that's my little girl" Lucas smiled as he looked at the picture with the three of them.

"Oh no" Haley looked at Nathan than at Lucas "She's got that damn infamous Scott smirk" she chuckled rolling her eyes.

Nathan laughed "Oh come Hales, that's the charmer on us Scott's. They all go for the smirk".

Lucas eyed the married couple "That's not all she got from me. For the last few months she always wanting to play basketball...or how she says it "baskball" Lucas laughed. "She'll go and get her little ball and say "daddy let's go play baskball". And you know it's so hard for me to say no to that".

Nathan and Haley couldn't help but laugh "She's a cutie Luke" Haley smiled. "This needs to be framed".

Nathan and Lucas laughed.

"Oh by the way the Cafe looks amazing" Lucas added as he looked around admiring his best friend's work.

"Yeah it is" Haley smiled. "Brooke and I did a good job".

Lucas nodded "Yeah you guys did" he agreed. "How is Brooke by the way" he asked.

"She's been busy with the twins. Plus she's starting to design again" Haley updated him on Brooke.

"Not bad" Lucas nodded.

"Come sit. Nathan and I will update you on everyone" Haley smiled as she walked behind the counter.

"Alright" Lucas said.

Nathan & Lucas both sat at the booth besides Quinn and Jamie.

"Don't tell me you are already avoiding your brothers" Rachel Gatina said loudly as she stood in front of the door of her new storefront.

Derek looked across the street to see who was talking to him. He walked across the street to Rachel. "Hey Rachel" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled . "I see Lucas is back" Rachel said.

"Yeah" Derek said with a sigh.

Rachel leaned up against the door frame of her shop "You are, aren't you" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so" Derek sighed.

"Why are you avoiding them" Rachel asked

"Well mainly because I haven't known them at all or even meant them after all this time. I hardly doubt they even want to get to know me" Derek shook his head. "You know just the other day I couldn't wait to meet my brothers but I just don't feel welcomed. I mean you know Haley and Quinn are nice and have said i'm always welcomed but I don't know something just feels off" Derek said truthfully.

Rachel pulled her red hair back and put it in a pony tail as she listened to him. "You know just give them time, Derek. They only found about you yesterday".

Derek looked at her, arching his eyebrow "Yeah that's what Haley said as well".

"She's right" Rachel agreed.

Derek nodded "So how's the new..." he tried to think of what to say since he didn't really know what kind of place she was opening yet. "Business coming" he added.

"Well for your information, it's a fashion store. I have my own little line of clothing, you know dresses, shirts, pants, skirts. And nothing is over-priced" Rachel told him.

Derek nodded with a smile "Seems like it could be a hit".

"Well I hope Gatina Boutique is a hit" Rachel exhaled.

"Gatina Boutique" Derek said. "Has a nice ring to it".

Rachel chuckled "Yeah it does". She looked back in her empty shop, she was waiting for everything to be delievered this morning. "Do you wanna come in and have a cup of coffee" she asked. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long morning until the delivery people arrive".

Derek nodded "Yeah i'd love to".

"Great, come on in" Rachel stepped aside to let him walk in.

Derek smiled and walked in the shop.

"Can you drive any faster" Brooke Davis asked her husband with groaned in the backseat of her SUV.

Julian sighed "Brooke, i'm already going 10 miles over the speed limit".

Brooke looked down at the burning up baby that laid in her arms who was still crying. She was petrified on what was happening. When she called Jude's doctor not even 5 minutes ago to tell her about the high fever, she immediately said take him to the hospital and said hurry. Brooke sat back in the seat holding Jude. Her eyes filled with tears as she held her son close to him, feeling the heat radiating from his body scared her and his crying wasn't helping her at all "Shh baby it's gonna be ok" she kissed her son's cheek. Tears fell down her cheeks. Deep down she knew something was wrong with her little guy and she couldn't shake the bad feeling off.

Julian watched Brooke in the rearview mirror, he could see tears falling down her face. "Brooke, come on baby, don't cry. Jude is going to be ok" he tried assuring his wife. Deep down Jude spiking a high fever scared him to death.

Brooke didn't say anything and just stared down at her son, she wish she could believe that but she didn't. Her motherly instinct told her something was terribly wrong.

Julian flew in the hospital emergency entrance, coming to a complete stop.

"Get Davis" Brooke told Julian as she opened the door and walked inside the hospital holding Jude in her arms.

Julian gave the valet guy the keys and quickly un-snapped Davis' car seat and quickly followed Brooke inside.

The twin's pediatrician and a few other doctors and nurses rushed over when they seen Brooke come carrying in Jude who was screaming.

The doctor took Jude from Brooke's arms.

Brooke watched as the doctor took Jude from her. "I'm sorry Brooke but you can't go back there. We'll let you both know when we know something" the pediatrician told Brooke. "I need one of you to sign the papers at the desk.

"Ok" Julian nodded.

Brooke and Julian watched as the doctor's rushed Jude back to the backroom. The young mother watched as the rushed her son away and immediately broke down sobbing.

Julian put the car seat down beside him and put his arms around his wife.

"He has to be ok" Brooke sobbed into her husband's shirt. "He has to".

**OPENING CREDITS **

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 13 :)**


	14. 9x02 Lord, Protect My Child Chapter 2

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, if you can be really generous and kind I would really love if you checked out my friend's OTH fics. Her fics are AMAZING! Her username is TUTOURGIRL23. Thanks a bunch if you check her fics out :)**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated my Season 9. I didn't get as many reviews as I normally get but I am glad some of you are still enjoying this. Like I said in the last chapter, this episode is a bit of tear-jerker. TWO children are at stake in this episode; Jude and someone else (we will learn in this chapter). This chapter is heavily on Quinn & Clay and Chase but next chapter will be heavy on Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke & Julian.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: 9.02 "Lord, Protect My Child"**

Quinn James sat up in bed later that morning after coming home from the cafe from seeing Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jamie and Derek. Quinn sipped her coffee and had her laptop in her lap as Clay was sound asleep next to her on his stomach. Quinn placed the coffee on the nightstand beside her bed, she stared down at the computer in her laptop, scrolling down looking at the wedding dressed displayed on a page she was visiting. "Ohh" Quinn mumbled, she bit her lip as she stared at the wedding dress that caught her eye. She was excited for her upcoming wedding nuptials...whenever they were. She and Clay hadn't exactly planned everything yet since he only proposed last night but she was just too excited, she couldn't wait to plan her wedding to Clay. "Oh man" she mumbled when realizing Brooke would probably want to design her dress, she and Brooke had got close in the last few months. She bit her lip as she stared at the Vera Wang wedding dress, it wasn't over the top extravagant, it was a simple dress from what she could see from the picture. Quinn picked up her laptop off her lap and put it on the nightstand as she got up from the bed, she quietly tip-toed to the closet and opened the door slowly walking inside. She turned on the closet light. Quinn looked up at the huge box on the top shelf, she reached up pulling it down. She set it on the chair and pulled the cover of it off revealing a white dress, Quinn sighed as she stared at the dress "Mom, I miss you" she whispered. Quinn picked up the dress and sat down on the floor looking at her mother's wedding dress that laid in her hands, it was one of the days she missed her mother a lot. "I wish you could be here for this when the day comes" she mumbled. Lydia may have been here for her first wedding but she knew her marriage to Clay would last forever. Quinn tucked the locks of blonde hair that fell in her face behind her ear.

Clay's eyes fluttered open as the sun shined in the bedroom. He turned his head looking over to Quinn on the other side of the bed when he noticed she wasn't there. Clay sat up, some magazines falling to floor. He sighed bending over to pick them looking to see what they were. He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he seen what they were. "Already planning it I see" he mumbled with a chuckle. The light from the closet caught his eyes, he knew Quinn was in there doing something. He threw the covers off his body and got out of bed walking over to the closet. He peaked inside the closet doorway and seen Quinn sitting on the floor staring at her mother's wedding dress. He smiled and walked inside quietly and sat down beside her "That's your mom's right" he asked lowly.

Quinn was startled by Clay when she didn't even see him or hear him come on. "Babe, you scared me" she chuckled, playfully hitting his chest.

Clay snickered "Sorry" he apologized.

Quinn leaned in and kissed him "It's ok" she mumbled against his lips. She pulled away a second later, looking back at the dress "And yes this is my mother's dress" she said with a smile.

"Is that the dress you are going to where" he asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "I don't know". She was torn between everything already, she knew Brooke would probably want to make her dress, she loved the dress she seen online but she knew the dress that laid in her hands would mean a lot to her mother if she wore her mom's dress on her wedding day "I love this dress online that I saw but than Brooke might wanna design my dress and then there's this dress; my mom would want me to wear it".

Clay didn't really know what to say but he remembered going through this with his late wife, Sara. "Well whatever you decide, i'm sure you'll look great" he smiled sincerely.

Quinn gave him a heartfelt smile "Thanks babe" she leaned over and kissed him before standing up and putting the dress back inside the box.

"So did Lucas make it here alright" Clay asked. He knew Lucas was coming back to town because of all the stuff going on in the Scott family.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded as she put the top back on the box "This morning, Nathan and Jamie went to get him. Derek bailed of course before Lucas could meet him" Quinn looked at her fiance "And let's just say I let him get away without any knowledge of it" she told him as she picked up the box.

Clay stood up taking the box from her "It's not your fault, babe" he said as he reached up putting the box back on the shelf.

"I know, Derek just doesn't feel welcomed yet, I think that's why he bolted" she shrugged her shoulders.

Clay nodded agreeing with Quinn "Yeah especially if Lucas is in town. He probably didn't react well to the news of Derek" Clay shrugged his shoulders.

"No actually Lucas was looking pretty forward to meeting him. I don't think Nathan and Lucas are going to gang up on him or anything" Quinn chuckled. "That would be stupid. He didn't do anything" she added.

"Right" Clay said.

"So I was thinking about this engagement, I was figuring maybe we could break the news to everyone tonight, maybe invite them over for a barbeque or something" Quinn recommended.

"Sounds great" Clay responded with a smile.

Quinn smiled brightly tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears "And you mister better be on your best behavior" she warned him as she put her arms around his neck.

Clay smirked "I always am" he said.

Quinn gave him a serious look "Yesterday you sure weren't" she said in a strict voice.

"Alright babe" Clay chuckled and kissed her softly.

Chase walked around Tric picking up empty liqour bottles from the night before. "Chuck" Chase yelled.

"What" Chuck yelled back from the back room where he was on the computer.

"You better not be on any 'bad' websites" Chase warned him.

Chuck groaned, everyone still had that against him when he and Jamie were caught by Haley when they were both trying to find where a baby comes from, Haley even warned Chase about that since he was practically Chuck's guardian for the time being "I'm not. I'm on Facebook, playing some weird ass game".

"What did I tell you about foul language, Chuck" Chase threw bottles in the basket as he walked back behind the bar.

"Oh cork it old man" Chuck chuckled.

Chase rolled his eyes, he put the bucket of bottles down and began to wipe the counter down.

"Chase Adams" a man asked.

Chase looked up seeing a man walking up to him in Tric, he stopped what he was doing "Yeah, Can I help you" he asked the man.

"I'm Detective Sanders, I'm with the Tree P.D" the man introduced himself showing his badge.

Chase nodded, a bit confused as to why he was here.

"We tried contacting you but we couldn't get a hold of you" the detective said.

"I'm sorry I left my cell phone in my car" Chase told the dectective. "Is there a problem" he asked.

The detective sat down and sighed "Mrs. Scolnick...broke out of rehab last night" he told Chase.

Chase sighed "So what happens now" he asked.

"She has 24 hours to get back in rehab or she loses all her parental rights to her son" Detective Sanders told Chase.

Chase eyes widen "What will happen to Chuck if that happens" he asked a bit worried about what the answer would be. He didn't and wouldn't let Chuck go live with a bunch of strangers.

"Well since you are his temporary guardian, if his mother does not return to rehab than you will have the decision to be his permanent legal guardian or you can leave him to the state" Detective Sanders told Chase.

Chase sat down on the bar stool behind the bar, the decisions this detective just told him he had were crazy. He was in no condition to become Chuck's permanent legal guardian but he also was in no condition to just let Chuck go into foster care either "How long do I have to decide this" he asked.

"Well tomorrow morning if his mother doesn't return, you will need to make a decision and fast, Social Services will not wait. That is why I am telling you this now" the detective got up from the bar stool.

Chase nodded "Thanks" he told the detective. He watched as the detective nodded and left Tric. He sighed heavily and rested his head on the bar, he hated when people made him make hard decisions like this. All the questions ran though his mind, was he ready to take Chuck in full time and be his legal guardian? Chase sat up and looked around Tric, trying to clear his mind.

"Don't think too hard, I can see the smoke coming out of your ears" a girl chuckled as she stood in the stairway from Red Bedroom Records.

Chase looked behind him towards the stairs to the recording studio and seen Mia. "Hey rockstar" he smiled, he got up off the chair, walking over to Mia.

"Hey bar manager" she chuckled giving him a hug.

Chase hugged her "I didn't know you were back in town" he said.

"Yeah i'm coming back to work on a new album and helping Haley with the studio" Mia updated him on her career and life. "So how are you and Alex doing" she asked with a smile.

Chase chuckled "We're doing good. She's shooting a movie right now and also working on her album but all is good".

Mia smiled "That's great. You know I couldn't help but wonder, what was that about" she asked concerning the detective that she saw leaving as she came down from the Studio.

"Oh that" Chase chuckled and sighed. "That right there is the biggest decision I have to make if it comes down to it tomorrow".

Mia looked at Chase giving him a questionable look "What's up Chase" she asked, wanting to know what the big decision.

"Tomorrow I might have to decide if I want to become Chuck's permanent legal guardian if his mother does return to rehab within 24 hours or he goes to the state" Chase told her.

"Wow" was all Mia could say. She knew he was stuck making a tough decision.

Chase sighed, walking away "I don't know..." Chase stopped and turned around looking at Mia "I don't know what to do" he threw up his arms.

Mia followed him, than stopped when he faced her. Mia put her hands on his shoulders "Calm down, it'll be alright. Your heart knows the right answer, just listen to your heart Chase" she tried to encourage him.

"I wish someone would just tell me the right answer" Chase groaned.

Mia shrugged her shoulders "Nobody can tell you the right answer, Chase, only you know it".

Chase nodded "I know. It's just hard to make this kind of decision. I mean I'm only 25. I just don't want his mother to hate me for taking her son away from her".

"Chase, she's losing him herself. She's the one not sticking to her court-ordered rehabilitation sentence" Mia told him. "If you become his legal guardian she should be thanking you, it's not some crazy-wacky ass, strange family to Chuck. At least with you, Chuck knows you and is used to living with you by now".

"Your right" Chase exhaled, realizing she was right about everything. "Thanks" he gave her a heart-felt smile.

Mia smiled and hugged "I'll be upstairs if you wanna talk more, have some appointments in the studio today" she started to walk back towards the studio.

Chase watched as Mia walked back into the Recording Studio. Chase walked back behind the bar, starting to clean the bar up. Part of him still wondered if it came down to him making a decision tomorrow, would it be the right one.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 14**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Some Quinn/Clay and some Chase, Chuck and Mia. Quinn/Clay will have minimal drama this season but look forward to some interesting scenes when Clay's and also Sara's parents come in the picture in a few episodes. Chase will make a decision about Chuck in the end if Mrs. Scolnick doesn't return to rehab.**

**What to look forward to in Chapter 14. Nathan/Lucas, Lucas/Haley and a Lucas/Jamie/Lydia scene & of course Brooke and Julian scenes. This is going to be a heartbreaking episode for Brooke and Julian. Don't worry Brucas fans, a Brooke & Lucas scene is coming up in this episode very soon! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I have no updated in a while. So much has been going on in my life these past few weeks. My grandmother is having problems with her eye, and then my uncle past away the first week of June and I was the one that discovered him dead. It's weird though, I was talking to him, face to face like a half hour before I found him. So it's been a rough/tough few weeks. Please understand it's rough time for my family and I (especially me) at the moment. I will update my fics soon, maybe in a week or two, so be on the lookout. :) Thanks for being understanding.

-OTHNaley123


End file.
